Crimson Lotus
by Blood-Roses-Thorn
Summary: She was reborn, given a second opportunity to start life anew. A chance to finally find the freedom she had always been searching for.
1. Of Blessings and Curses

**Crimson Lotus**

Prologue:

 _Of Blessings and Curses_

* * *

 **Hello! Lately with how the current Magi chapters have gone I couldn't help but write a story for Magi and all the wonder that it has to offer. I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit into the past before we get started on following the main story line.**

 **I own nothing but my Oc's.**

* * *

 _ **Fourteen Years Ago.**_

Bare feet swung back and forth, the small girl of no older than eight looked towards the sky with a blank expression, dark inky locks spilling across her shoulders, mismatched eyes of crimson and silver staring to the brightening sky.

Split pupils dilated beneath the harsh glow of the rising sun, narrowing into near non-existent slits that gave the small girl an air of a predator, rosette lips pulled back into that of a frown.

Birds chirped throughout the forest, an explosion of sound in the seemingly eerie quiet of morning. Flowers dotted the expansive floor below, pastels of blooming colors dotting the greenery, towering trees arched across the way, curling and spiraling towards the canopy above.

Leafs crunched beneath booted feet, a pair of travelers trekked across the lush greenery of the forest and the small girl watched in silent interest as they passed by. She wondered what they were doing so deep in the forest, words swirled through her mind and she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them if they hadn't heard the rumors about this particular area.

A pair of the brightest golden eyes she had ever seen on another human being flicked her way, a look of surprise flickering over the boy who looked to be no older then sixteen. His companion, a young boy in his preteens also seemed to pause, glancing to the canopy with wide gray eyes.

Opening her mouth to speak the girl rose to her feet, one hand wound around a tree branch whilst her other rested against the uneven grooves of a nearby tree.

"It's dangerous here, haven't you heard the rumors." Her tone was blank, devoid of any real emotion, a look of sorrow touched the girl's fair features and the boy beneath couldn't help but feel sorry that a child so young had been exiled to such a place.

"We've heard plenty." The golden-eyed stranger began, taking several steps forward so that he stood before the tree the girl stood atop. "What's a little girl like you doing in a forest all alone?"

"If you've heard the rumors then you know this place is my home." Small hands tightened around the bark and the girl frowned. "The villagers nearby refer to me as a cursed child, ever since I can remember I've been forced to live here away from prying eyes."

"What a horrible thing to do." The sleet eyed boy murmured beneath his breath, freckled face drawn back into one of disdain.

"It doesn't matter to me." And it really didn't, the girl had no problem being exiled, the forest was her _home_ a place where she could feel unbound by the laws around her, a place where she could simply be herself. "Who are you people anyways?"

"Ah, where are our manners." The golden-eyed stranger snapped his fingers as if shaken from a trance, planting his hands proudly on his hips he offered a bow. "My names Sinbad, and this is my companion Ja'far."

Ja'far also seemed to follow suit, bowing his head and clasping his hands together in a weird sort of greeting she had never seen before.

"Charmed." The girl leaned forward, nearly teetering over the edge had it not been for her hand which was curled tightly around that of a tree branch.

"You know, its rude not to introduce yourself." Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest, looking faintly amused and the small girl's face merely remained blank as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sahar."

"Dawn, it's actually quite a fitting name for you." Sinbad mused, looking rather pleased with himself, and for some strange reason Sahar was stricken with the sudden urge that there was something different about the man standing before her.

The Rukh seemed too collected around him in waves, dancing and flittering around him this way and that. His air he seemed to emit was like a vacuum, pulling her in and if she didn't get away it threatened to suck her in. It was almost as if Sinbad radiated his own personal sun, threatening to engulf and burn you if you happened to get to close.

"I see…I take it you both didn't come here to make idle chitchat." Sahar said as she plopped back down onto the tree branch, feet dangling out from beneath her as she looked to the two strangers before her. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Sinbad spoke, immediately regretting his chosen choice of word phrasing when Sahar merely bristled in response, offering him a look of disgust. "Wait, that's not what I meant…"

"That's sure what it sounded like." Ja'far sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and he offered Sahar a look of apology for his friend's behavior. Honestly, leave it to Sinbad to mess up something that should have been extremely easy to handle.

Clearing his throat Sinbad held a hand beneath his chin, looking rather thoughtful as he spared Sahar a glance. "What I meant _was,_ we've come to bring you back with us. I want you to join me."

"Join _you?_ " Sahar asked incredulously and for the first time since their encounter she allowed a flicker of emotion to show across her face, only to grimace and hold a hand to her head as if she were in pain, the look of surprise immediately slipping from her face back into the blank monotone she always seemed to hold.

"That's right." Sinbad nodded his head, and Sahar pushed at her temples, rubbing the sore spot where she could already feel a headache coming her way. "I don't really care about all these rumors I've heard, and besides no one deserves to stay alone."

 _"Come with me, you're safe now."_

Warmth surged through her body but Sahar swiftly pushed them away emotions were dangerous for someone like her and she shoved such feelings aside.

"We don't mean to pressure you, but I believe you would be far better off by our side." Ja'far piped up, a soft smile playing across his freckled face.

Clasping her fingers together Sahar stood back upright on the tree branch, a breath was drawn and the small girl offered the duo below a soft smile, the corners of her lips barely twitching upwards.

"I can't go with you." Sahar finally spoke after several seconds of silence and Sinbad offered the girl a look of shock, clearly not used to the feeling of rejection whilst Ja'far remained silent, clearly the more understanding of the two.

Sahar turned to leave and Sinbad shook his head, recovered from the initial rejection of his offer and he took a step forward, looking near ready to climb the tree himself.

"My home is here within the forest." Sahar said almost sadly, readying her body to leap onto the nearest branch, away from the prying eyes of the two strangers down beneath. "It's where I can't hurt anyone else."

"Which is exactly why you should come with us." Ja'far began, placing a hand to stop Sinbad as the boy reached the trunk of the tree.

"Sahar…" Sinbad uttered her name and it sounded so strange coming from his lips, there was an underlying warmth to his tone, almost as if he had known her his whole life, the familiarity made her heart ache but she shoved the feeling aside.

"Farewell." And with a final small smile she disappeared into the thrush, without a trace.

* * *

Sahar's camp had always been a small setup, located within the sanctity of a hidden cave the small girl crouched beneath the opening.

Once inside the cave she glanced about at all her possessions, though not many, they still held a significant value to the girl. Knickknacks were strewn about, intricate items carved from wood and flora, a pot and fireplace sat in the center of the cave and a small bundle of blankets were placed further towards the back.

Though it was small in size it was definitely not in heart, Sahar considered this place her home and even though she lived in better conditions during her life within the village she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Pulling back the leaf door she had managed to create Sahar scrunched up her eyes as sunlight filtered in through beams, warmth touched her chilled skin and the girl moved forward so that she was seated at the mouth of the cave.

The forest was still and Sahar allowed a peaceful expression to flitter across her features as she simply leaned back and relaxed, mismatched eyes glanced to the sky and she watched as fluffy trails of white languidly passed by.

"Nice little setup you have here, Sahar."

A thin brow arched and Sahar swore she could feel her brow twitch at the familiar voice, not bothering to turn her head the small girl's frown deepened as Sinbad and Ja'far broke through the forest clearing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want to give up on you just yet so we followed you." Sinbad said as a matter of fact, seemingly un-phased by the very fact that Sahar had already rejected his proposal.

"Is there where you live?" Ja'far asked as he glanced about the area, it was a nice little setup, far away from the prying eyes of others. As Ja'far and Sinbad had followed behind Sahar they noticed that she had decided to set up her camp in the further most inner sanction of the forest.

"Yes, this is my home." Sahar gestured to the cave behind them and hugged her knees closer to her chest, red and silver orbs softening as a tiny smile broke out onto her face.

"And you live out here all by yourself?" Sinbad whistled in appreciation, elbows resting on his knees as she rocked back and forth from his sitting position.

"After I was exiled from my village, yes."

"Why exactly were you exiled?" Ja'far asked, hoping that he was not prying into some information that was too personal.

"My magic is…different—" Sahar trailed off, unsure as to where she should begin to explain. "I can't control this form of magic and because of that I greatly hurt my village. To keep everyone safe the elder decided it would be best if I was sent to live within the forest."

"Sort of a cruel punishment, don't you think?" Sinbad offered the girl a sympathetic look, to see such a young child living all by themselves in the middle of nowhere made his head hurt and his heart ache.

He wanted to help her, but in order to do that he needed to convince the young girl that she would be safe with him, that everything would be alright if she only joined his side.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." Sahar shrugged her shoulders, not really bothered by the fact that she had lived by herself since she could remember. "I've been out here since I turned four."

"And how old are you now?" Ja'far asked curiously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to the question.

"Eight."

Sinbad frowned and he felt raw irritation surge in the corners of his mind, honestly, either he was missing something here or the people of the village they had passed earlier were nothing but a group of cruel heathens.

"So you've been living out here for the last four years?"

"Yep." Sahar popped the p and offered the two people before her a tiny smirk, small hands fumbled with the end of her braid and the girl leaned to the side where a bundle of flowers sprouted.

Slender fingers tapped at the bud and a gentle white ball of light formed around the tips, unfurling the petals slowly spread open, hues of vibrant crimson and gentle lilac clashing amongst one another as they flower sprouted to its full glory.

"Surely this magic of yours can't be that bad." Sinbad insinuated and Sahar's face darkened slightly as she reached back out to the flower, palms open.

A strong gust began to swirl around the area causing the surrounding animals to chatter and hoot, birds flapped furiously and cawed throughout the sky, nearby monkeys howled and an ominous chill almost seemed to flitter alongside the wind.

Flickering, dark purple tinted black, veins began to curl around Sahar's hand, extending upwards to her arms and spreading out as far as her neck, crouching down onto her knees she slammed her palms onto the ground.

As swiftly as it had come the veins dissipated back into Sahar, almost as if absorbed by her body and the girl let out a breath she had been holding, droplets of sweat beaded on her head and she shivered as if in pain.

Sinbad and Ja'far unshielded their eyes from the sudden strong gale and paused, gold and sleet colored eyes widening in surprise.

The once vibrant area of lush, thriving, greenery was now decimated, flowers were wilted into dry colorless husks and the nearby trees were rotted away, their branches nowhere in sight, a few birds had managed to get caught in the crossfire and lie sprawled out with their wings open, lifeless masses frozen like bodies of coal.

"Do you see now?" Sahar breathed shakily, looking at her hands as if they were an abomination. "Do you understand why I can't go with you? I _deserve_ to stay here, away from others."

"No one deserves to stay alone." Sinbad said sympathetically and Sahar merely rolled her eyes, balling her hands into fists.

"You…"

"Sin's right Sahar." Ja'far began, and the preteen almost wanted to reach out and ruffles Sahar's dark inky locks in assurance. "If you come with us things will be different. You won't need to be alone."

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Sahar spat, her tone coming out far harsher than she had initially intended. "That if I follow you everything will be alright? That this power of mine will just go away? News flash, I can't control it, not fully at least."

Turning away Sahar rose to her feet and stormed further away towards the back of the cave, still shell shocked by her sudden outburst Sinbad and Ja'far remained rooted to the ground.

"I won't ask you to leave tonight but I would appreciate it if both of you were gone by morning." Sahar spoke coldly, not at all bothered by the looks sent her way by both Sinbad and Ja'far.

"Sahar—" Ja'far spoke only to be cut off by Sinbad's hand thrust out in front of him.

"I understand." Sinbad rose to his feet and Ja'far followed suit, turning towards the mouth of the cave the boy slung his backpack over his shoulder. "We'll be staying in the area until morning, we won't bother you anymore."

"But Sin—!"

"It's alright Ja'far, there's no point in arguing anymore then we already have." Sinbad shook his head, looking rather exhausted from the day's events. "If she doesn't want to join us we can't force her."

"I understand but…"

"It's fine, we should get going." Ja'far nodded his head before striding down the path with his backpack in tow, Sinbad paused and offered Sahar a blinding smile before turning away.

"Take care of yourself, Sahar."

* * *

"Chase out the demon child!"

"Cast her away!"

"Monster!"

Sahar's eyes snapped open and within seconds the girl was on her feet, shouts echoed throughout the forest clearing and she peeked her head out from beside the leaf coated door.

Torch light flickered in the distance and it didn't take Sahar long to realize that they belonged to people from the village.

 _What…_ Sahar furrowed her brows, unable to fathom why the villagers would dare venture so far and deep into the forest.

Soon the torches lights were upon her and Sahar winced beneath the ominous glow, with trembling hands she stepped out from behind the shelter of her cave, now front and center as all eyes fell onto her small form.

"You!" The village elder practically screamed, leering forward just enough so that he could grip Sahar roughly by the front of her dress. "This happened because of you!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Sahar murmured with wide eyes, and confusion laced her brain as the small girl was lifted up off from the ground, feet dangling in the air.

"Our crops!" A villager shouted, voice filled with hate and malice.

"One of our own saw you!"

"You broke the oath you swore to us!" One after another accusations were thrown Sahar's way, the small girl left to fend for herself as the village elder tossed her off to the side.

Dirt scattered and Sahar caught herself as she fell with her hands, small hands lashing out to dig into the ground.

"T-That wasn't…" Sahar trailed off, uncertain how or why she should even defend herself in the first place. Yes, she had been by the village's crops earlier that month, but only because she had been passing through, initially she had traveled at the peak of dawn when she figured no one would be awake.

But it would seem that someone had indeed seen her, and as her oath sworn to the village to never set foot within lest her peace be disturbed, she had broken the promise made.

"Because of you our crops have died!" A woman lashed out, barely held back by the presence of her husband and Sahar felt a raw hot pain sear across her cheek.

Small beads of blood began to seep from the scratch marks and Sahar staggered back, fear lacing her eyes as she whimpered to herself.

Had it been her fault that the crops for the month had died out? Surely not, Sahar hadn't had one incident with her magic since the time of her exile within the forest. If anything she was certain that the crops loss was merely from cold weather and neglect.

Two feats that Sahar herself would never actually bother to make known.

"Do away with her!"

"Cast the devil child aside!"

"We say good riddance!"

Chant after chant after chant Sahar found herself shrinking back, tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she refused to let the villagers see her weakness. With her lip trembling Sahar rose back to her feet, a hand securely cupped around the wound on her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Sahar hung her head in apology, hoping that it would be enough to at least calm the villagers rage. Something whooshed through the air and Sahar raised her head just as a rock passed by, catching her right in the corner of her forehead.

Throbbing pain pulsed through her skull and Sahar cried out, the first bundles of tears escaping from her eyes as her vision grew blurry.

"So she can cry." The man whom Sahar had assumed thrown the rock held another within his hand, tossing it up and down as a smile touched his lips, no ounce of regret reflected against his face.

"Let's just get this over with." A woman growled, leaning down so that she too could pick up a jagged rock. "I have a pot of stew cooking at home…best not let it get burned.

"You have broken the oath sworn to us." The village elder spread his arms out wide, looking to the darkened sky with wide eyes. "And as such you shall receive punishment."

Sahar's eyes narrowed and she cowered back, lines of blood cascaded down from the gash on her head and she struggled to stay conscious as her vision teetered in and out.

"The punishment is, death." All the villagers repeated and the word was like a rock in her stomach, sinking the further most reaches as a tremor of shivers reared up her spine.

Another rock was thrown her way and Sahar barely had enough time to hold up her arms as a shield, wincing as the sharp edge slammed against her skin, a blotch of red already beginning to welt up as the stone fell to the ground.

"I said I was sorry." Sahar murmured, curling further in on herself.

"Apologies won't bring our food back." The village elder spat, reaching into his pocket he slowly pulled out a curved dagger and Sahar's grew wide at the sight of glinting silver.

Easygoing expressions and looks of annoyance touched each of the villagers facing, many looking as though they would rather be anywhere but there. Almost as if they regarded her life as something troublesome and annoying, and the mere fact that they could hold so little ill regard for something as precious as life sent a fire of rage throughout her body.

The village elder took a step forward and from the corner of her eyes Sahar could see the blade, dark inky bangs shielded her face and a breath was drawn as the blade swung down, hissing through the air.

Sahar prepared herself for the blow only to pause when it never came, a strong flicker of deep, flickering, lightning slammed throughout the air and the village elder was sent back, tumbling backwards so that he landed on his backside.

Gentle violet flooded her vision and before she knew it Sahar's body was lifted into the air, warmth flooded her chilled body and the girl tilted her head to the side, intense golden eyes meeting mismatched tones of crimson and silver.

"I thought I told you to take care of yourself." Sinbad mused, Baal held high in one hand while he held onto Sahar with the other.

Ja'far was at his side, rope darts twirling in his hands as he lowered his body into a stance, ready to attack at the moment's notice.

"Sin…bad…" Sahar murmured, and she unconsciously leaned herself further into the boy's warmth, secretly thankful for his welcoming presence.

"Don't worry you're safe now." Sinbad ushered, leaping off to the side as he gently placed Sahar down onto the ground. "I'll handle things from here." Slipping off his jacket he cloaked it over Sahar's bare shoulders and offered the girl a sincere smile before turning his back to her.

Standing back to his full height Sinbad turned to face the villagers, moving off to the center where Ja'far stood.

"Now what were you planning to do with that knife?" Sinbad questioned, sheathing Baal back into its scabbard before crossing his arms across his chest.

Thankfully Sinbad had been headed back to check up on Sahar to see if the young girl had perhaps changed her mind. Just as he broke through the clearing he had enough time to equip Baal's weapon equip and rush to Sahar's aid before she suffered any more severe injuries.

"This does not concern outsiders!" A woman shrieked, hands balled into fists as she glared Sinbad's way.

"Oh? I think it does," Sinbad's eyes narrowed into a playful glare and he looked to the woman with a sly grin that reminded Sahar of a fox. "Considering how Sahar over there is a close companion of mine."

"Hah? Why would anyone bother to befriend a demon's child…don't you know she's dangerous?" A man grimaced at the very thought, looking to Sahar with an expression filled with contempt.

"We're very much aware." Ja'far spoke up, hands tightening around the gleaming metal of his rope darts. "But even so we offered her a place at our sides."

"From this point on she is under the protection of Sindria." Sinbad placed his hand out to the side, offering the villagers a challenging stare as they looked amongst one another in confusion, hushed whispers spreading throughout the crowd.

"You don't understand what you're doing!" The village elder waved the dagger back and forth within his hands. "This child is dangerous, it's better to do away with her now!"

"I've seen what her powers can do." Ignoring the elders comment Sinbad continued forward, Rukh swarmed around his form and Sahar had to look away lest she be blinded. "Just because someone is different what right does that give us to judge them?"

"…" The villagers remained silent and Sahar's eyes grew round, looking to Sinbad in surprise the small girl couldn't help but feel a burst of warmth bloom through her chest.

"My companion and I see nothing wrong with Sahar's magic." Sinbad explained, looking over his shoulder to where Sahar sat. "If anything it's a gift, something misunderstood by the likes of you."

"You all have no right to treat her in such a way." Ja'far moved to stand in front of Sahar protectively, his brows narrowed into a small glare.

"Which is exactly why she will be coming with us." Sinbad said with a firm nod, pounding his fist against his open palms as looks of horror and surprise flittered over each and every one of the villagers faces.

"A-Are you insane?!" A villager shouted, their voice trembling.

"Perhaps." Sinbad grinned and he turned away from the villagers to face Sahar and he held out a hand. "What say you, Sahar? Do you want to come with us? To finally live a life of freedom like you deserve?"

 _"_ _It's more like a curse."_

 _"I find it to be more of a blessing, something magnificent."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"Of course, it's a gift."_

Voices of those long forgotten flooded her mind and Sahar was stricken with the sudden urge to cry. Looking to the forest, her home, she then looked to the ones keeping her held captive, the villagers before she looked to the one man who could become her savior.

"Will you stay here a captive in a world so big, or will you finally set yourself free from the cage that binds you?" Sahar looked to the hand struck out before her face and she tentatively reached out, the tips of her fingers brushing against Sinbad's.

Warmth flooded her hand and she tightly curled her fingers around Sinbad's own hand, a bright smile touched his lips and Sahar was suddenly pulled into the air and into his arms.

"Great!" Sinbad cheered, radiating that blinding light that Sahar had come to associate him with. "Shall we be going then?"

And as Sinbad turned away from the villagers the trio ignored the wails of protest sent their way. Sahar cast a fleeting glance over the shoulder that held her and she stared with blank eyes as the world she had called her home disappeared behind.

The bars to the cage shattered and Sahar stared with wide eyes at the world around her once they broke through the forest clearing.

Finally freed from the chains that bound her, Sahar looked to the world with a new light, to a world where she could finally have a place.

* * *

 **And there we have the prologue :D. I hope you all enjoyed, I know this chapter may seem short but I'm hoping to make the future ones longer. Please don't be afraid to drop a review and tell me what you think.**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	2. Of Oceans and Kingdoms

**Crimson Lotus**

Chapter One:

 _Of Oceans and Kingdoms_

* * *

 **I'm back with the first official chapter for Crimson Lotus! :D I initially posted a chapter earlier but then I decided to rewrite the plot and change it up a bit. Thank you all for your feedback!**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 _Chaos._

 _That was the only word for it. She could never explain what went wrong, or what exactly happened, but that was the last thing on her mind. Nothing else mattered. Running on a deadly combination of sheer horror and pure adrenaline, she'd so far managed to keep pressing ahead steadily as the country crumbled around her._

 _Losing her footing quite a few times the girl let out a yelp, feet stumbling over a broken wreckage of debris and fire._

 _Violent tremors shook the earth, wisps of smoke rearing high into the sky, the world above dotted an unruly searing gray tinted crimson. The tinge of iron lie thickly in the air, near revolting and the girl had to hold a hand to her mouth to keep from gagging._

 _She had to reach the forest—if she could just break past that boundary she would be safe. Free from the carnage caused by her hand._

Keep going. _She scolded herself, tears filling the corners of her eyes and ignoring the bounding of her heart as she tried to reign in her panic._ Almost there. _She could see the forest line, the sanctity of the trees near crying out to her, a wave of miasma surging closer and closer, nipping at her heels._

 _That was when she made the mistake of looking back, the earth rotted away beneath the touch from the cloud of death, people's screams of terror filled her ears, the world around falling apart as all hell broke loose._

 _Somehow, she made it to the top of a retaining tree overlooking the city. Climbing higher into the forest line she stumbled, hands fumbling weakly around for a branch, anything that she could get her hands on._

 _"_ _Not again!" She bellowed to the high heavens, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked out to the dying city. Civilian's bodies tumbled to the ground, succumbing to nothing more than lifeless corpses as the wave of black swept through._

 _A snap sounded from below, the tree rotting away as the miasma surged forth, devouring everything within its path. Lurching forward the tree splintered, its long trunk teetering to the left before freefalling through the air._

 _"_ _No!" She howled as her body tumbled through the air, a massive wave of black slamming into her and knocking the air from her lugs. She struggled to breathe as the cloud infiltrated her lungs, but the wave pulled her back under and before she knew it everything had faded to black._

* * *

Sahar came awake with a ragged gasp and rolled right off the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with an unruly thump. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as she quickly took stock of her surroundings.

Silently, Sahar reminded herself that, no, she was not in any immediate danger and that she was safe. Slender fingers locked together and the young woman crouched over on her knees, forehead resting on the wooden flooring as she struggled to breathe.

She shook her head and hauled herself up from the floor. Tiredly she took the only garment of clothing in the room, a simple cream colored cloak and hauled it around her shoulders. Sahar didn't bother tying her hair back and left the dark inky locks unruly, matted and knotted, sticking up here and there.

Disregarding the shoes placed at the foot of the bed she ventured outside the room. It was useless trying to fall back asleep and she knew it, with the way her ears were still ringing to how the earth still seemed to be shifting beneath her feet as the desperate screams of the innocent flooded her very aching core.

Walking out onto the balcony adjacent to her room she looked out to the sky. She could see a faint reddish glow on the horizon, small wisps of white dotted the sky signaling that it was almost dawn.

Heaving a sigh she leaned against the railing, gazing out over the open gardens of the palace with a carefully vacant expression. Thankfully there wasn't anyone to see her in this state, not like she very much cared, after all it wouldn't be the first time she had been in such a revere.

Sahar glanced tiredly to the sky, lips drawn back into an unpleasant smile as the girl leaned over the marble railing. Bags hung beneath her eyes, and Sahar had never felt so tired in her life, another yawn escaped partied lips as she simply basked in the early morning's warmth.

"You're up early." A voice drawled from behind and Sahar paused, fingers slipping off the railing as she turned to meet a pair of eyes the color of melted gold.

"Sin…" Sahar spoke his name softly, lacing her hands together she placed them over her chest and offered the man before her a frown.

"Good morning." Sinbad stepped further onto the balcony cloaked only in robes and Sahar thanked the high heavens that he was fully clothed, knowing full well how out of hand his sleeping habit was.

Warm hands wrapped around her waist and suddenly Sahar was pulled against a broad chest, and the younger girl simply rolled her eyes, swatting away at his hands.

"Always so annoying in the mornings." Sahar sighed, pulling away from his embrace to stand further away.

"I was simply offering you comfort." Sinbad said innocently, feigning a pout and those golden eyes of his flickered in amusement.

Sahar's expression remained blank, blinking at the man before her unamused, and Sinbad reached out instead to lace their fingers together, bringing her hands to his face he placed a chaste kiss overtop each of her knuckles.

"My, how chivalrous of you." She answered sarcastically, snatching her hand away and Sinbad merely beamed down at the woman before him.

"I try my best." Sinbad shrugged, raising his arms and he strode over to stand beside Sahar on the balcony, overlooking his kingdom with a warm and thoughtful gaze.

"Thank you for worrying though." Sahar reached out and her delicate fingers gently squeezed his shoulder and Sinbad's fingers found her own, dwarfing the small of her hand.

"Anything for you." Sinbad smiled and Sahar offered a wry glance, her brow quirked the slightest and she squeezed his hand once more before allowing her fingers to slip through.

Offering a hum in response Sahar looked out towards the expansive gardens of Sindria's Imperial Palace. Bundles of tropical flowers dotted the everlasting lush green in a pastel of colors, large towering trees arched and curved across the sky.

An occasional bird would chirp and from below Sahar's eyes caught sight of a rabbit or two that would prance by, a few stray butterflies and hummingbirds collecting around the sweet flora.

"You can go back to sleep you know, I'm fine." Slender fingers curled around the railing, and Sahar leaned forward enough so that her entire upper body was hanging over the side.

"I _didn't_ plan on waking up you know. It was just a bit of a shock when I found you weren't beside me." Sinbad teased, looking rather cocky with himself as he stared down at Sahar.

Long locks of dark black fluttered in the wind and the girl merely shook her head and sighed, "Sleeping beside someone keeps the nightmares away. Sorry for all the trouble I cause."

"It's no trouble at all." Sinbad began rather quickly, "If anything it's a nice change of pace to wake up beside you each morning."

"Is that so?" Sahar deadpanned, shoulders bumping with Sinbad's as she turned back to walk into the room. "Would be much better though if you didn't strip in your sleep."

"A habit that can't be broken." Following at her heels Sinbad strode forward before plopping down onto the plush mountains of silk that adjourned his bed.

Sahar hung the hooded cloak off to the side before following suit and seated herself on the opposite end of the bed.

"Come over here." Sinbad held out a hand, and Sahar was surprised that this grown man was acting so needy first thing in the morning.

"Don't push your luck Sin, you're only here to keep the nightmares away, not cuddle me to death." She waved him off and fell back onto the bed, rolling onto her side so that she faced Sinbad.

Bright, gleaming, golden eyes met blank crimson and silver and Sinbad offered the woman before him a warm smile. "Sweet dreams?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

And with that Sahar closed her eyes, elated to find that sleep always came swiftly with someone at her side.

* * *

Afternoon didn't come soon enough for Sahar and the girl found herself feeling awfully groggy by the time she awoke from her slumber.

Rolling onto her side she spared the space beside her a glance, surprised to find that Sinbad was nowhere in sight, the sheets carelessly strewn off to the side as if he had awoken in a hurry, and Sahar silently wondered if Ja'far had come to fetch him once again.

Sinbad always did have a habit of sleeping in and skipping out on his kingly duties, a feat which his most trusted vizier did not take to kindly.

Running a hand through her matted inky locks she reached over onto the shelf where a comb lied, brushing through her tangles she separated her hair into three segments before she began to braid them, finishing off the end with a white tie, a series of feathers that dangled off from the bottom.

Stretching out her back Sahar raised her arms, ribs peaked out from beneath the edges of her sleeveless choli, her stomach dipping with the movement as she blew out a deep breath.

The skirt she wore slipped to her ankles, two large slits running up to her hips, the red transparent material standing out vividly against her pale skin, the thin silks revealing black briefs beneath.

Bare arms swung out at her sides, large golden cuffs adorning the sides, a series of black chains dangling off the edge interwoven with glass feathers, matching anklets clinked in response and the girl carried herself from the room down the hall.

Sahar found herself idly wandering about the halls of the palace, no goal in mind as a blank look touched her face as she gazed at the floor.

A sigh escaped the girl's lips and her thoughts came to a sudden stop when a pair of footsteps stopped right before her. "Good morning, Ja'far."

The freckled faced vizier stared at her for a moment, a stack of scrolls piled high in his hands and he looked as though he were in a hurry. "It's the afternoon."

Sahar frowned and she found herself rolling her eyes, idly playing with the end of her braid she looked to Ja'far before her. "Well good afternoon then."

"Afternoon," Ja'far responded with a curt nod before hurrying off down the hall and for some strange reason Sahar found herself trailing alongside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, a little tired is all." Sahar suppressed the urge to yawn, her eyes watering in response and a cold hand was raised, rough calloused pads ran across the bags beneath her eyes and Sahar blinked up at Ja'far in mild surprise.

"Nightmares?" His question was more like a statement, those gray eyes softening slightly as he balanced the scrolls in one hand.

"A small one, nothing too big." Sahar waved it off, reaching up she gently pulled Ja'far's hand away from her face.

"And I take it Sin's not keeping you awake?" There was a slight teasing to Ja'far's tone, barely audible and had it been anyone else they would have missed it.

"He does sometimes." Sahar mused with a soft smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling, Sinbad certainly was a handful and most times, Sahar had a hard time believing that _he_ was the king of such a powerful nation. "What's on your agenda for the day?"

"Paperwork." Ja'far explained with a sigh, clutching the stack of scrolls tightly to his chest as the two walked together. "Mostly making sure Sin gets all of his work finished on time."

"How troublesome." Sahar grimaced as the girl shook her head in distaste.

"You have no idea." Ja'far frowned, "And you?" Dragged from her thoughts by the sudden question Sahar blinked, looking to Ja'far with an easygoing smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was actually thinking of leaving the palace." At her response Ja'far looked near ready to toss aside all the scrolls and wring her by the neck, taking a weary step back Sahar frowned, trying as best she could to ignore the pointed look being sent her way.

"Does Sin know? No, does everyone know?" Ja'far asked in a scolding tone, and the girl merely shook her head, a pang of guilt trickled in her chest and she did her best to try and push it away.

"No." Sahar began, waving her hand through the air with a heavy sigh. "I was planning on leaving without telling anyone. I wanted to go and see the bazaar's since it's been so long."

Ja'far remained silent and before she knew it he huffed beneath his breath, "You'll need to ask Sin for permission to leave the palace."

Sahar's expression morphed into that of a grimace and she shook her head in slight dismay at the news.

"It's like I'm locked up all over again." A look of melancholy flittered across Sahar's face and the girl allowed a sad smile to touch her lips.

"It's only because we worry about you." Ja'far insisted looking rather ashamed with himself. "We don't mean to keep you locked up within the palace."

"I can take care of myself you know."

"I know, trust me I truly do Sahar." Ja'far sighed and he looked as though he were struggling as to what to say next. "But you remember what happened in Reim…"

Sahar's body tensed and the girl balled her hands into fists at her side, looking to the ground with a completely blank expression, devoid of any real emotion. "You don't need to remind me."

"Yes, I do." Ja'far insisted, holding all the scrolls in one hand as he readied his other to open the door that they were now standing in front of. "Just, don't do anything irresponsible. You know he really worries about you."

"I know." Sahar sighed and shook her head with a frown, leave it to Sinbad to act like an overprotective father. "I guess I shall leave you too it then." She gestured to the large engraved doors and Ja'far frowned, looking as though in that moment he'd prefer to be anywhere but there.

"Take care of yourself, yeah?" Ja'far asked as he placed a handle on the door and cracked it open.

"Always do."

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Yamraiha hiccupped in-between sips of wine, the flickering torchlight reflecting back in baby blue eyes. "You should be allowed to leave the castle whenever!"

"For once I agree with you." Sharrkan took another swig of his drink, leaning to the side so that he could wrap an arm around Sahar's bare shoulder. "Being cooped up in the palace all the time seems like a boring way to live."

"Remember what happened last time we all went out into town." Pisti chimed in, a bright beaming smile on the petite girl's face.

Yamraiha grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant whilst Sharrkan merely laughed aloud, tightening the grip he had on Sahar's shoulders.

"I say you just sneak out." Sharrkan offered, refilling his now empty cup with more fruit wine.

"She can't do that!" Yamraiha leaned to the side and Sahar suddenly found herself pressed against two soft mounds.

Pale cheeks tinted a bright crimson and the slightly younger girl furiously struggled beneath the grasp of Yamraiha, arms flailing wildly out at her sides.

Finally managing to pull away Sahar took a deep breath as if she had been suffocated, which was _technically_ true. From across the table Pisti seemed to look at her own chest before sighing and chugging down the rest of her drinks contents.

Night had fallen over Sindria and per usual it had erupted into an evening of festivities, despite not knowing what the island country was celebrating Sahar had full intention of enjoying what little freedom she had.

Parties and festivals were about the only time Sahar would be allowed out of the palace, she knew it was only because Sinbad worried about her wellbeing, but even so that didn't mean he could lock her away.

She didn't escape one prison only to be locked within another.

"I've _tried_ sneaking out." Sahar reminded, shivering at the unpleasant memory with wide eyes. "You were with me."

"Ah, and we almost got away with it!" Sharrkan raised his glass to the sky and smiled, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Maybe you should just ask Sinbad if you can leave." Pisti offered as an idea, "He let you go last time."

"Only because I had chaperons follow me." Reaching for her own cup Sahar took a drink of the wine, relishing in the slight after burn that scorched her throat with each gulp.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Yamraiha placed her glass off to the side, more than done with alcohol for the evening.

"You try having a group of guards follow you while you try to shop." Sahar said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Just go ask the king." Sharrkan slammed his cup onto the table and reached for a fork, plucking up a cube of fruit and placing it in his mouth with a loud chomp. "If anything he always says yes to you."

"Sahar should just stay within the palace forever." Yamraiha deflated against the table, mumbling more to herself than anyone, cheeks flushed as the young magician closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"A thought, but not one I'd like to dwell on." Plopping a grape into her mouth Sahar rocked back on the stool, bare feet dangling beneath her as she swung them out from beneath.

"He's just worried about you is all." Pisti added with a dreamy sigh, "It must be nice…having someone so dedicated to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about but that man is like a child." The legs to Sahar's stool slammed to the ground with a loud thump, thrumming her fingers against the uneven grooves of the wood she looked to the sky and sighed. "A needy child who's awfully clingy in the mornings."

"You could always come room with me." Sharrkan offered while waggling his elbows and Yamraiha popped upright, glaring daggers at the white haired swordsman.

"If anything Sahar should stay with me."

"Hah? I think you've drank too much woman, Sahar wants to sleep not stay up all night talking about your witchery!"

"It's called magic! And it's better than her rooming with a certain someone who can't seem to do anything but talk about swords and sword fighting. Wouldn't want her to catch your stupid…"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Yamraiha shouted, leaning forward so that her cheek was roughly shoved up against Sharrkan's.

"Ah, it's always so lively around here." Pisti sighed with a smile and Sahar stood up from the table, planting both her hands firmly on the top and all eyes fell on her.

"I think I'm going to go and speak with Sin." She said finally after standing in silence for several moments.

"I'm sure he'll say yes!" Pisti called out after.

"Just use that feminine charm!" Sharrkan shouted.

"Don't listen to this muscle head!" Yamraiha added pushing Sharrkan off to the side. "Just be yourself!"

And with a shake of her head Sahar was off to find the man who held the key to her freedom in the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"You're being irrational again."

"No I'm not."

Sahar lolled her head to the side, hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared up at the towering man standing before her.

So much for always saying yes.

Plopping down onto the king sized bed pressed against the wall Sahar fell back, arms spread out wide at her sides.

"I don't see why not." Sahar frowned, running her fingers through the crumpled silks, deep tones of gentle lavender and deep cobalt adjourning the bedspread.

"You know full well I can't protect you that way." Sinbad ushered with a sigh, looking to Sahar with a deep furrow to his brow.

Sahar tapped her bare feet against the plush rug beneath her, feet dangling off from the edge of the bed as the young woman pouted. "I don't need protection."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"And I'm saying that you do." Sinbad strode across his quarters and moved to sit atop a vibrant red velvety arm chair.

"You're like a mother hen who's concerned about her chicks." Sahar blanched, lying on her side on the bed and resting her chin atop the crook of her palm.

"Really? Of all things, you see me as a chicken?" Sinbad asked incredulously and Sahar nodded her head with a quirked brow.

"I see you as a lot of things. Though I doubt you'd want to hear them all." Sahar blinked, turning her head slightly so that she could stare up at the arching ceiling.

"How pleasant." Sinbad frowned, feigning a pout and he leaned back into the chair, arms resting on either side of him.

"Can't you just let me leave for a few hours?" Sahar tried once again, sitting upright on the bed and crossing her legs over one another.

"I already gave you my answer." Sinbad replied smoothly, his face held a gentle friendly air but Sahar could tell that beneath that exterior was something else.

Something border lining dangerous.

"You know I might just sneak out." Sahar added, leaning back onto her arms as she glanced into bright golden eyes.

"And tell me, how well did that work out last time?" Sinbad asked and he rose from the chair, taking a step further towards the center of the room.

"I almost got away with it."

"Key word, _almost."_

Sahar rolled her eyes, fingers bundling around the silken sheets. "Maybe I should start calling you father, since you sure act like one."

Sinbad's brow twitched and he crossed his arms over his chest, "First I'm a chicken now I'm a dad. Please do tell me more of the wonderful nicknames you've dubbed as mine."

"Now that would take too long." Sahar shrugged her shoulders and the corner of his lips curled upwards.

"You wound me." Sinbad joked looking feigning a pout. "Though whether I be poultry or a dutiful dad my answer remains the same."

"Perhaps I should call you a stifler." Sahar's brows furrowed, lips tugging back into a deep line.

Sinbad leaned back, tilting his head to the side as he face her. "You have quite the collection of names for me. I feel honored." The Conqueror of the Seven Seas said sarcastically, shaking his head with a smile.

"We're getting off topic here."

"I believe you're the one who is."

Sahar suppressed a groan and for some reason she wanted to simply tackle the man to the floor and wring him by his neck, a feat she had seen Ja'far attempt on several occasions.

"Sin you can't honestly keep me locked up here forever." Sahar began softly, wringing her hands together with an air of uncertainty. "This isn't any different from the forest."

Sinbad ran his fingers through his hair, deflating and looking at her in displeasure. "You're quite stubborn aren't you?"

"Just for you." Sahar's eyes flickered back to Sinbad, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into the smallest of smiles.

Striding from his room Sinbad trekked towards the balcony, swinging the dual glass doors open he stepped out into the open air.

Following behind him Sahar situated herself atop the railing, leaning forward just enough that her body teetered dangerously off the ledge.

"You remember what happened that day in Reim, right?" Sinbad's tone had visibly darkened and Sahar tensed, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"How could I ever forget?" Sahar spoke weakly, her voice coming out almost forced as she nodded her head.

"I never want to have to experience something like that ever again." Sinbad looked to the sky, watching as the moon illuminated the world in a pale glow, the twinkling lights above dancing throughout the eternal night.

"And you won't." Sahar assured, though even she herself sounded uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Sinbad brows furrowed and he turned, golden orbs meeting mismatched tones of crimson and silver. "If I let you leave can you be positive that nothing will happen?"

"No one can ever be certain." Sahar spoke softly, reaching a hand out to rest it against Sinbad's shoulder. "I'm not fragile you know, back then I was just fine."

"You almost died, Sahar." As if stricken Sahar recoiled back, her expression drooping visibly as she glanced to Sinbad's concerned expression. "That organization almost got their hooks in you, do you have any idea how we all felt that day?"

"I was fine though." Sahar assured, hiding her trembling hands in her lap as she looked to the palace gardens.

His lips curled down and Sinbad sighed shaking his head, a look of disbelief flickering across his features. "I'll let you visit the bazaars."

Sahar's expression visibly brightened, an expression that was typically abnormal in a girl as stoic and blank as Sahar. "Are you serious—"

"Under one condition though." Sinbad held up a finger, waving it back and forth before Sahar's face as he leaned beside her on the balcony.

"It better not be chaperons again." Sahar frowned, clearly looking displeased with the very idea.

"You're in luck." Sinbad beamed, golden eyes flickering mischievously beneath the glow of the moon. "One of the generals must accompany you."

Alright, now _that_ she could work with.

"Just one of them right?"

"Just one." Sinbad repeated with a nod.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Sinbad glanced to the man suspiciously at her side and Sinbad shook his head.

"I would never lie to you, Sahar." Crossing her arms over her chest Sahar looked away, lips pulled back into a small pucker as she thrummed her fingers against her arm. "Well, do we have a deal?"

Sahar was silent for a few moments, considering Sinbad's proposal in her mind before ultimately coming to a decision.

"I guess that sounds fair enough."

"Fantastic, we'll leave in the morning then."

Sahar froze and she looked to Sinbad with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I said any of my generals would do but it seems like I'd be the best choice." Sinbad jutted his thumb to himself rather proudly. "That way I can protect you."

"Oh no, I'm not taking you with me." Sahar shook her head, slipping off from the balcony and looking to Sinbad with a scowl.

"Yes you are."

"Sin, you said any general."

"I…yes, I suppose I did."

"And you're not a general." Sahar added wittily.

"I suppose I'm not…" Sinbad said, deflating once again with a heavy sigh.

"Last time I checked you're a king."

"Yes, yes I am."

"So I'll be taking Masrur with me in the morning."

"I understand—you'll _what?"_

Playfully offering Sinbad an uncharacteristic wink Sahar strode towards the corner of the room where the door remained.

"I'll be spending the night with Yam for the evening, see you around." Dashing from the room Sinbad was left alone and the king of Sindria merely leaned back against the wall, staring up at his ceiling with dejected eyes.

"Always the clever vixen."

And indeed she was.

* * *

 **I've decided to add a mini Sindria arc to sort of fully introduce Sahar into the story before we switch over to the Balbadd arc. I really had fun writing this chapter, especially with the interaction between Sinbad and Sahar.**

 **A thanks to all whose reviewed and following the story :D. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think or if anything should be changed.**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	3. Of Departures and Farewells

**I've been on a writing roll lately, it's just I have all this motivation I don't know what to do with it! I didn't expect to finish this chapter until way later but I had some time off from work and school.**

 **On another note I can't believe all the positive feedback I've been getting, all of your comments warmed my heart and truly inspired me to get this story up faster and faster.**

 **Thank you all so much! :D**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Crimson Lotus**

Chapter Two:

 _Of Departures and Farewells_

* * *

 _"The moon looks beautiful tonight."_

 _The lake spread out before them reflected back towards the sky like a mirror. Small feet dipped into the edge of the still waters, sending out a wave of ripples that danced across the surface._

 _"It does, doesn't it?" Mismatched eyes softened and the girl leaned back onto her hands, hair the color of rose petals streamed down her shoulders, spreading out behind like a curtain fall._

 _"Though I'm surprised you're still up at this hour." The older woman settled for a seat beside the girl, long locks of brown hair left down to freely stream down her back, russet eyes softening as she allowed her shoulder to gently brush up against the girl's._

 _The girl merely hummed in response, a soft smile touching her lips followed by a small shrug. "I couldn't sleep, what about you?"_

 _"Me either." Her companion sighed, rubbing the back of her head with a frown. "So much has been happening there's hardly a chance where I can find myself time to rest."_

 _"So I've noticed." The girl paused, eyes flickering before she turned to glance at her companion, her dearest friend. "Has something been troubling you lately?"_

 _A look of surprise seemed to settle on her face and the brunette hastily shook her head, offering a sincere smile in return. "I've been fine, just a lot to take in with how much the world's changed."_

 _"Well not everyone is accustomed to change." The girl offered, her expression settling into that of a firm line._

 _"And how are you reacting to all this change?" Her friend questioned, looking slightly off put. "Can you accept what he has done to everyone, to me?" She paused._

 _"To you?"_

 _"We humans are frail creatures." The girl began, raising a hand to the twinkling sky. "We might not always make the best choices, which is exactly why I want to save this world. I'm sure we'll find the right path."_

 _"The right path…" Brown eyes tinted hazel shifted and the woman tensed, her expression wavering if only for a moment. "I'm not sure what the right path is anymore."_

 _"Truth be told neither do I." The girl agreed, folding her hands together over her lap. "But as long as you all move forward, I too, shall try my best to follow along."_

 _"Wistful way of thinking." Her companion mused, the strange look in her eyes dissipating._

 _"So as I stumble along you'll promise to stay by my side, won't you?" Her eyes were shining, glimmering like flames and molten chrome underneath the aura of the moon, and her companion paused, lips twitching up into the smallest of smiles._

 _"Of course, no matter what the future holds for us, I will forevermore remain by your side."_

* * *

"Do you swear to be back within the hour?"

"I thought we agreed on a time longer than that…"

Sahar frowned; blinking blankly as she looked to Sinbad with a sigh, head tilted to the side as she regarded the man before her.

"We're taking this slow." Sinbad explained slowly, "I'll allow you to leave the palace more often but for now let's settle on a time limit."

"Hey I have an idea." Sahar tapped a finger to her chin, eyes narrowing slightly as she offered Sinbad a look of disapproval. "Why not just let me stay out for as long as I want?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, _dad."_

"Not this again, I thought we were passed the nicknames."

"We are _never_ done with nicknames." Sahar replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Can't you just do what I say for once?" Sinbad sighed, calloused hands running through his bangs and pushing them back across his forehead.

"What fun would that be?"

"Touché." Sinbad grinned, golden eyes shining mischievously. There was a knock on the door and the duo looked to the front of the room as it swung open.

Crimson eyes and pleasant hair the color of a sunset came into view, "Masrur!" Sinbad greeted with a smile, hands outstretched as he welcomed his general into the room.

"Morning." Masrur blinked down at the two, his powerful voice almost echoed throughout Sinbad's spacious chambers.

"Are you ready to go?" Sahar questioned, looking to the Fanalis before her with excitement brimming behind tones of crimson and silver.

"Of course."

Sahar grinned, "Shall we be off then?"

Masrur's eyes flicked back up to Sinbad, "We'll be back within the hour."

Sahar's expression visibly deflated and the girl sighed, offering Sinbad a glare and the king merely feigned a look of innocence.

"Can't we stay out longer? Be reasonable…" Her expression flickered, and Sahar frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "That hardly gives me enough time to explore."

"One hour, my answers final." Sinbad offered the girl a challenging stare, silently daring her to question him further.

Clicking her tongue Sahar swiftly turned, her back facing the two individuals in the room, her bare shoulder coming to bump against Masrur as a sign to get moving.

Masrur's head moved to the side and he stared at Sahar impassively as she left the room, Sinbad tapped a finger to the Fanalis' armor and jutted his head towards the door.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"You have my word."

* * *

"Ah, it's even better then I remembered!" Sahar allowed a bright smile to touch her face, a foreign feeling pulsed through her veins and the girl couldn't remember the last time she had felt so free, allowed to spread her wings outside the confides of her cage.

"Where did you want to go?" Masrur asked, looking about the lively bazaar with a blank stare and Sahar merely shrugged her shoulders.

In all honesty Sahar had no idea where to even start, it had been over a year since she had last been allowed to leave the palace and simply standing amongst the thriving crowd was enough for her in that moment.

Her eyes were shining and Masrur looked to the Sahar with a thoughtful expression, the girl happily strode from stall to stall, purchasing random goods and offering him unique foods as she pranced about.

"I'm having so much fun…" Sahar trailed off, wishing that everyday could be like this, and a thought touched her mind that what _if_ it actually could. "Sorry for dragging you out here with me."

Masrur lifted his shoulders into what Sahar depictured to be a shrug, she couldn't really tell from the half-hearted gesture and she allowed a smile to grace her lips. Offering the towering Fanalis before her a fruit she beamed up at him, the expression she wore so different from that of the one she always seemed to wear within the palace walls.

Sahar was truly a different person, and a part of Masrur really liked the friendly and bright aura she seemed to radiate. The simple idea of freedom had always made the young woman perk up in an instant, that bored look she always seemed to carry on her face replaced with that of joy and wonder.

Continuing down the line of the bazaar Sahar found herself before a jewelry stand, various shining metals and jewels adorning the shelves.

Delicate fingers trailed up to her own neck and the young magician traced the glass pendant she always seemed to wear. It was of a simple design really, it looked worn beyond it's years as if passed down throughout the generations but still held an air of regal.

Clear, shining, glass formed into that of a sphere, a large lotus tinted crimson preserved from within, a thick strip of black leather curling around the base of her neck.

Her eyes danced amongst the shelves and her attention stopped at a pair of glass earrings, the translucent material taking the shape of leaves, a beam of light filtering through them, catching the light of the sun.

Armor clinked as Masrur made way so stand beside the girl, his frame near dwarfing her own as he glanced about. "Do you want them?"

Sahar's eyes widened slightly and the girl stared at him with doe-like eyes, reminding Masrur of a child who had just been offered a sweet. "O-Oh, no I just found the design very pretty is all."

"Has something caught your attention?" The vendor asked, clasping his hands together with an expectant grin.

"We'll take those." Masrur answered before Sahar could and he pointed towards the pair of earrings.

The vendor's expression seemed to brighten and he happily bowed his head before turning away and returning with the glass ornaments.

Handing them over towards Masrur, Sahar began to rummage through her bag for her gold but per-usual the Fanalis beat her to the punch and had already handed over the necessary pieces of gold.

"Masrur…you didn't have to, you know I could have paid, right?" The chains around Sahar's arms jingled as she crossed her arms over her chest, sending the towering man before her a look of disapproval.

"I don't mind." Masrur answered, and Sahar swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into the smallest fraction of what could even be considered to be a smile.

Honestly, everyone was far too kind.

She wondered what she had done to deserve such wonderful friends.

Taking the glass earrings from Masrur she gently replaced the small studs she had been wearing with them. They dangled from beneath her ears and Sahar tilted her head to the side back and forth, liking the way they felt when they swayed through the air.

 _"What's this?"_

 _"A gift, I figured you'd like it."_

 _"I love it, thank you so much."_

 _"Anything for you."_

Sahar's eyes closed and she took a deep breath, her heart throbbing in her chest as she thought back on words forgotten long ago. She felt a sweep of melancholy throb at her chest and the girl's expression wavered, her eyes wandering towards the ground as she remained rooted to the spot.

"Is something the matter?" Masrur asked, and Sahar nearly jumped, her eyes snapping up to meet his own.

"You had this distant look in your eyes." Masrur explained, "As if you were remembering something unpleasant."

"Oh it's nothing." Sahar answered, but even then Masrur knew that she was lying, clapping her hands to her cheeks Sahar shook her head and began walking off.

"I think you're lying." It seemed that Masrur wasn't going to give up easily and Sahar grimaced, fiddling with her hands as she tried to look anywhere but at the Fanalis who was quick at her heels.

Sahar's hands trailed back to her pendant and she squeezed the glass sphered tightly, her fingers wrung so tightly around the flower that her knuckles shifted to white and her hand began to shake.

 _"You'll never forget right?"_

The voice seemed to dance through the air and Sahar glanced to the sky with a sigh, "Shall we be off then?"

Masrur didn't bother to move as he stared blankly down at her, Sahar merely offered a weak smile over her shoulder as she continued down the bazaar.

And in that moment Masrur came to note how despite her kind smile he had never seen Sahar look so sad.

* * *

 _"No way!"_ Yamraiha looked absolutely ecstatic, eyes wide as she clutched her hands to her chest, a bright beaming smile touching her lips. "You're finally considering it?"

"Do you think he'll agree?" Sharrkan question, shoving Yamraiha out of the way.

"Let's hope he will~" Pisti chimed in with a smile, and Sahar merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I just want to go on one adventure."

"Why?" Yamraiha huffed as she pushed Sharrkan back, her hand rearing up to push away at his cheek whilst Sharrkan followed suit and did the same.

"Better than sneaking out of the palace, remember what happened—"

"We shall _never_ speak of that." Sahar raised a hand and Sharrkan merely grinned, smiling fondly at the memory of their punishment.

"I want to see the world with my own eyes." Sahar paused, looking to the sky with starry eyes.

"Sounds wonderful." Yamraiha smiled softly, staff in hand as she gazed out at Sahar with a thoughtful expression. "I'm happy that you're finally making a stand for what you believe in."

"You should just stay here with us." Sharrkan sauntered over towards Sahar and attempted to pull the girl against him, taking a step back she dodged his incoming arm and moved to stand over beside an impassive Masrur.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" Sahar questioned to the Fanalis who merely blinked before answering as simply as possible.

"I think you should go."

"See, even Masrur agrees." Yamraiha nodded her head and looked to Sharrkan with a frown.

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about." Fiddling with the edges of her skirt Sahar glanced warily around the area, her eyes slightly wide as she did so. "If Ja'far were to hear about this he'd throw a fit…" She whispered harshly underneath her breath, and the tree generals had to crane forward just to hear her.

"If I hear what?" A voice called out from behind and all four jumped into the air with a surprised yelp.

"Sahar wants to go on a journey outside of the palace." Pisti answered, and she turned to offer Sahar a thumbs up who look ready to lunge forward and attack the petite blonde.

" _You_ want to leave the palace?" Ja'far questioned with furrowed brows, and Sahar nodded her head with a frown.

"Yes."

Ja'far seemed to bristle for a moment, a multitude of emotions flickering across his face before it finally settled into a calmer, almost gentle gaze. "If that's what you really want we won't stop you."

Sahar's eyes widened in surprise as did everyone else's within that moment, aside from Masrur's, and she looked to Ja'far almost suspiciously. "Are you being…sarcastic?"

"Of course not!" Ja'far said with annoyance in his tone, hands crossed firmly over his chest. "I'm honestly speaking my mind here."

"Are you leaving soon?" Sharrkan asked, looking slightly panicked.

"I was planning on leaving tonight." Sahar answered and all the generals' faces seemed to drop a tone in that instant.

Ja'far sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Pisti looked to Yamraiha with a sad expression.

"Are you sure about this Sahar?" Ja'far folded his arms behind his sleeves and raised them to his face, sleet met mismatched crimson and silver and the girl nodded her head.

"I am." Sahar said firmly. "This is something I need to do."

Yamraiha strode forward and rummaged through her bag before pulling out a small orb engraved with gold. It was a simple sphere that was large enough to fit in the palm of her hand and it seemed to fluctuate in color, shimmering like the surface to a water. "Here, take this with you."

"What is it?" Sahar inspected the orb in her hands and looked to the magician before her in confusion.

"I call it Rukh's eye." Yamraiha explained, "With it we'll be able to communicate between one another. It's so we can always keep tabs on one another, and if you're ever feeling lonely we're a mere call away."

"Thank you…" Sahar started unsure as to what else to say, she really did have a wonderful group of friends.

"I'm actually impressed." Sharrkan spoke, peering over Sahar's shoulder and over to the orb in her hands. "You're witchery managed to create something useful for once, good on you."

Yamraiha bristled and she glared at the swordsman, "At least my magic is useful, unlike someone I know!"

"I think you've got it mixed up, yours is nothing more than a flashy display!" Sharrkan retaliated hotly.

"You know, I don't deserve you guys." Sahar hugged the magic tool to her chest and turned to face the four generals before her.

"That's a lie and you know it." Ja'far shook his head, a smile touching his lips.

A warm hand came to rest atop her head and Sahar was met with dark ringed crimson eyes, Masrur gently running his hand through her dark locks.

"If anything we don't deserve you!" Pisti chimed, bounding forward to pull Sahar into a hug.

"We're going to miss you Sahar." Yamraiha followed suit and also pulled the younger woman in, her arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Sahar looked to Sharrkan and she opened her free arm, for a moment he looked uncertain but then he walked over and joined the embrace, tanned arms curling around her waist tightly as if he were afraid to let go.

Pulling away from the embrace Sahar looked back to the sky and wondered where Sinbad was, and what he was doing at a time like this.

"He in his office." Ja'far answered, as if reading her mind and Sahar paused.

"How did you—"

"You're face has always been easy to ready."

"Well I guess I'll need to work on that." Sahar mused, offering her companions, her friends a small wave before turning to head down the hall.

"Sahar." Ja'far's voice stopped her and Sahar glanced over her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself."

Those very same words spoken to her long ago brought a smile to her lips.

"Always do."

* * *

"I take it everything went well?" Sinbad took a seat behind his desk, hands planted and crossed over the top as he stared to Sahar seated within the office.

"It would have went a lot smoother if we had been allowed more time." Sahar answered with a hint of venom in her voice, something the king was already more than used to and he broke out into an easy going smile.

"We'll take it one day at a time." Sinbad looked pleased, and Sahar stared to the mounds of paperwork that littered the desk.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Sahar asked, crossing her legs together over the couch and lying back to rest her head against the arm.

"I'm _always_ working." Sinbad retorted, staring in displeasure at the mountain of paperwork just waiting to be signed.

"That's a lie and we both know that." Sinbad's eyes twitched and he picked up a pen, dipping it into the ink before moving to write his signature on the first portion of parchment.

"Those earrings are new." Not bothering to raise his head from the desk Sinbad took another set of paperwork, filling them out dutifully and Sahar merely hummed in response.

"Masrur bought them for me." The pen came to a stop and Sinbad stared at the girl before him incredulously.

"You never take the gifts I offer you." Sinbad pouted, and Sahar rolled her eyes.

"That's because what you offer me is expensive." Her eyes skimmed across the arching ceiling of his office and she sighed, shuffling a bit.

"Not everything!" Sinbad gesticulated, waving his arm and pen in hand around through the air. "Why just last month I offered you a collection of books and—"

"Sin, you offered me enough to fill a whole library."

"They weren't even that much." Sinbad defended.

"Those are king's words talking." Sahar's eyes flickered, and Sinbad smiled, amused as he leant back in his chair, placing aside another fraction of paperwork.

Silence settled in the room and Sahar found herself humming idly, the question she so desperately wanted to ask going unspoken.

"Something on your mind?" The silence was finally broken and Sahar let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Sahar was silent for a moment longer before finally opening her mouth to speak. "Sin, why can't I leave the castle?"

 _And so it begins._ Sinbad sighed through his nose and shook his head, stopping his paperwork and dipping his pen back into the inkwell.

"You _are_ allowed to leave, we're taking baby steps." Sinbad began slowly, regarding the woman who was now lying on her side to face him.

"No, I meant if I ever wanted to go traveling. Would you let me?" Sinbad's expression wavered and those golden orbs of his seemed to darken to a near shade of amber.

"Absolutely not."

"And why?"

"The minute you leave the country you no longer fall under Sindria's protection." Sinbad explained, clasping his hands together firmly over his face. "It would be like throwing you to the wolves the moment you stepped outside the country borders."

"I'm not fragile you know." She really wasn't, Sahar was a capable magician in possession of a devastating form of magic. If worse came down to worse, even if she couldn't fully control her powers she could at least defend herself from the likes of those she would dub as foe.

"What brought about the sudden change of heart?" Sinbad asked curiously, his eyes scanning over her, taking her in, and Sahar suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable beneath his gaze.

"I like the feeling of being free you know." Sahar raised a hand in the air, curling her fingers through the beams of light that filtered in through the many windows.

"I've noticed, but you've been more persistent then usual." Sinbad drawled. "Why is that?"

"I've never truly ever been free." Sahar paused, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them once again.

"You're free right now, aren't you?" Sinbad asked and Sahar shook her head, she knew that her next words would surely start up a fight but she didn't, no, she couldn't stop. If she wanted to gain something so precious to her she'd have to fight for it.

"I'm thinking of going on a journey Sin."

Silence.

Then there was the sound of hands banging harshly on the table and Sahar winced, closing her eyes tightly as Sinbad roughly stood from his chair.

"You can't honestly be thinking about leaving the castle now?" Sinbad's tone was overbearing, and Sahar had never heard him sound so uncertain before, almost as if he were holding all his anger back.

"I don't want to stay cooped up here any longer." Sahar defended, rising up from the couch so that she was sitting.

"You aren't cooped up anywhere." Sinbad answered finally, but even they both knew that was a lie.

"Sin, I've been by your side since I was young." Sahar began softly, hands curling and unfurling into fists at her side. "Not once have I been allowed to take my own path."

"Isn't the life you live here far better than that of what you had in the forest?"

"No." Sahar answered so softly, and Sinbad's expression instantly fell and she immediately regretted her words and wanted nothing more than to take them back, but if she did then she would never be able to obtain what she so desperately craved.

Freedom.

"I'm sick and tired of being a prisoner, Sin."

"Is this how you honestly feel?" Sinbad inquired, and his voice was but low and deep, and Sahar had never seen him look so utterly downhearted before. Was it honestly that strange for her to want and go see the world? She was a grown woman after all, did it truly have to come down to them arguing for her to gain what she had wanted in the first place?

"Yes."

Sinbad fell back down onto the chair, golden eyes flickering before he shut them and ran his hands across his face with a deep sigh. "I don't want to let you go."

"You have to." Sahar frowned, standing up to go and stand before Sinbad's desk where she leaned forward, small hands wrapped around his own and for a moment Sinbad was terrified that she'd shatter beneath his touch, for in that moment Sahar looked utterly breakable.

"I might lose you for real this time you know." Sinbad looked defeated and Sahar rolled her eyes, breaking out into a soft grin she shook her head.

"You don't need to worry so much." Her hands tightened around his own, the chilling iciness a welcomed cool against the searing burn of his palms. "I'll be fine."

"If you leave I'll never cease worrying." Sinbad answered truthfully, and Sahar brought her hand up to cup his cheek, a shiver running up his spine from the contact and he found himself barely leaning into her touch.

"I'll keep in contact you know."

"There's no stopping you, is there?"

"I've already talked to everyone else about it."

"And they all agreed?"

Sahar closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes, they told me to follow what I truly believed in."

"At this rate I'm going to grow white hairs…" Sinbad shook his head in disbelief, utterly unable to process the situation at hand. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Sinbad winced and Sahar pulled away, moving to stand in the center of the room, giving it a final once over.

It would be a while until she saw it again.

"Though I am going to miss this place." Sahar's eyes glanced about, her eyes looking to the beams of sunlight to the arching ceiling and various knickknacks that lined the shelves.

"We'll all miss you, _I'll_ miss you." Paperwork long forgotten Sinbad rested his elbows on the desk, his chin perched atop his palms as he looked to the woman before her with a fond expression.

"I'm not looking forward to the nightmares though." Sahar grimaced, looking rather terrified by the very idea of having to deal with such dreams alone.

But in the end it was all worth it.

"Then you should just stay—"

"Not happening." Sahar cut the king off and he frowned, shaking his head with a sigh. Moving towards the side of the room Sahar headed for the doors and pulled the doorknob back before pausing and sparing the man inside one final glance.

"Take care of yourself Sahar."

Sahar's lips trembled and she merely shook her head before shutting the door.

"Always do."

* * *

The wind howled and Sahar glanced out across the curve of the cliffs edge, dark inky locks whipping out furiously behind her as she glanced to the twinkling night sky.

The city of Sindria sat behind her and from the corner of her eyes Sahar could make out the dwindling twinkling lights in the distance.

Sahar shifted the leather pack slung over her shoulder, a blank expression touching her face as the chilling wind fluttered by once again, goosebumps rising across her skin in a wave as she closed her eyes.

Small hands were curled around her staff and Sahar gazed at her wand lovingly, fond memories surging through her mind and she wondered when the last time she had used magic.

She knew her powers were still uncontrollable, there was always that risk that came with her leaving the palace and being away from Yamraiha's magic that helped seal away parts of her ability.

There was that chance she would go berserk once again, just like she had in Reim.

A silent promise touched her ears and Sahar tilted her head along to the flow of the wind, her eyes slowly fluttering back open and she looked to the crashing waves beneath her.

 _"If I lose control I want it to be you."_

 _"You know I can't do that."_

 _"I know, which is exactly why you must."_

Sahar breathed shakily and frowned, it was almost time for her to be off. Towards a world filled with cruelty, a world that despite all the hardships was filled with such breathtaking beauty.

A hand was held to her heart and Sahar brought her pendant up to her lips for good luck before dropping the chilled glass to her chest. Pain surged through Sahar's chest and the girl grimaced, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly selfish for what she was doing.

Yet at the same time a part of her couldn't bother to care, all her life she had always followed the orders of those around her. Not once being allowed to stand up for herself or make choices that she wanted.

 _It's time._ Sahar turned to face the Sindria one last time and offered the island country one final glance. All the memories came flooding back and she smiled, a glimmer flickering through her mismatched eyes.

Turning her back on the only place she could ever call home Sahar swung her wand, the golden staff hovering in the air and the young magician took her seat atop the cool metal.

With one final glance Sahar offered Sindria a smile.

And as the first chapter to her story ended, another would soon begin.

* * *

 **There we have the end of the mini Sindria arc, and Sahar has headed off on her journey :D. Before I start the Balbadd arc I was wondering whether or not I should add an extra chapter that involved Sahar's time after she escapes the forest and moves to live in Reim. I've also seen others do an ask character extra and was wondering if I should try that out as well. So please ask Sahar questions that you would like to know about her. :D  
**

 **Thank you all again for the reviews/favorites/and follows, I'm really glad that you all have enjoyed my writing :D I'm not certain when the next chapter will be up next since work is starting up but hopefully it will be soon :).**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	4. Of Beginnings and Thieves

**Crimson Lotus**

Chapter Three:

 _Of Beginnings and Thieves_

* * *

 **I'm back with chapter three! It took a little longer to write because of work and school but I managed to get it up within a weeks time. Lately with how the manga's been going I just find myself having so much motivation. Not to mention with all this positive feed back I've been getting I don't want to keep you guys waiting long :).**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 _Bare feet sunk beneath the murky waters of the lake, small ripples created in her wake as they swayed back and forth. Bundles of fish flittered by, some breaking past the surface to twirl through the air, leaping by and gone in an instant._

 _"I figured I'd find you here."_

 _Eyes a sharp sapphire looked over her way, and the girl paused, head tilting over her shoulder where she offered the man behind her a soft smile. Deep strands of cobalt blue hair hung over a toned shoulder, his fingers idly teasing through the loose strands at the base of his neck._

 _"Hmm." The girl answered, feet trailing harmlessly atop the lakes surface. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I merely wanted to visit a friend." The man clarified with an easy going smile, "Is that so wrong?"_

 _The young woman paused, tilting her head to the side as if in deep thought before answering. "No, not really. Was there something you needed?"_

 _"Nothing more than a simple question." He admitted, looking slightly off put as he leaned forward._

 _"Hmm?" She hummed, feet dipping into the water once more as she waited for him to speak._

 _"Tell me," He spoke, gazing at her with familiar warmth. "What do you think about our world?"_

 _Eyes the color of crimson and silver lowered, the smallest hint of a smile gracing her lips, a look of melancholy slipping across her features._

 _"Well, this world is cruel, and it can be such an ugly place to be." She spoke softly, trailing off to look towards the endless sky above. "Yet at the same time it's filled with such wonder and beauty, no matter what the future holds for us I want to keep it safe."_

 _Her companion paused, a look of surprise flickering across his face. His eyes softened and he watched the girl before him as she idly stood up, hopping onto the lakes surfaced she hovered above the water._

 _Bare feet skimmed across the lake, dancing across in a vibrant display of twirls and spins, the vibrant silk sashes around her waist flaring out, looking like petals to a vibrant crimson lotus._

 _"And you would want to save a world like this?"_

 _A thoughtful look formed on her face and she gazed down to her feet, thin brows furrowed as she slowly nodded her head._

 _"Of course I would." The forest was but a gentle hum around them, the glow of the moon above reflecting against the still water of the lake like a mirror._

 _"Besides," His head tilted upright, eyes growing wide from the blinding light that flickered around the girls form as she smiled brightly._

 _"I love this world too much to let it fall."_

* * *

Traveling was a new experience to say the least.

Before reaching the country of Balbadd, Sahar found herself lost amongst the vast landscape of possibilities that stood out before her. The first few days of her journey were followed with clumsy uncertain movements, the young woman all too excited and unable to figure out just where she wanted to go.

As the days shifted into weeks Sahar found herself drifting from small town to town, meetings wondrous people filled with so much diversity and such strange cultures. And as those weeks turned into months Sahar drifted away from the small towns to head towards the larger cities.

After a whole six-months away from Sindria, Sahar now found herself deep within the country of Balbadd. Stretching her arms over her head the girl glanced towards the horizon, pastels of gentle lavender and deep amber dying the sky as the sun rose.

The early morning breeze was cool against her skin and Sahar allowed her eyes to flutter close for a moment, her body basking in the fleeting warmth of the sun's glow.

Slipping off from the rooftop Sahar strolled down the bustling streets, eyes slightly wide in wonder as she glanced about the thriving bazaar. People bustled about carrying out their daily lives, vendors shouted off from the side, luring in civilians with promises of spoils and a deal well made.

Sahar found herself standing before what appeared to be a fruit vendor, the merchant before the stand offered her a once over before merely smiling in response, hands neatly clasped over his chest. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, might you spare me a few peaches?" Sahar pointed to the large fuzzy fruit and the merchant nodded his head, reaching over for a bag to place the tasty morsels within.

"Of course!" The merchant then held out a hand and Sahar reached into her bag for the gold she always made point to carry with her. The merchant's eyes seemed to flicker at the sight of the coins and Sahar paused, head tilting slightly to the side in confusion.

"Is something…wrong?"

"It's not that, I just haven't seen anyone carrying gold around lately." Taking the gold the merchant clasped the coins within his hand, looking at the pieces with an almost tender expression. "Lately everyone's been using Huang, so gold's rare nowadays."

Sahar's smile nearly faded at the familiar word, the corners of her lips twitching down the slightest and she ushered a sigh as she fiddled with a peach in her hands. "Why has this country switched over currency?"

The merchant tied off the brown bag and handed Sahar the bundle of fruit, slinging it over her shoulder she waited for the man to finish speaking.

"The king recently switched over, however, most of the country's people are unable of affording a single Huang."

"I see, sounds like this country is going through some rough times." Sahar glanced off to the side, eyes looking about at the lifeless yet thriving country. Balbadd was a city filled with contradictions, some looking well off with a sword at their sides whilst others wore hollowed faces, empty scowls neatly scrolled across each and every one of their faces.

"As of late it has." The merchant admitted, wringing his hands together with a visible frown. "I fear for the future of this country…"

 _As do I._

"Thank you for the fruit." Bowing her head the merchant eagerly nodded, offering Sahar a warm smile.

"It was my pleasure, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you've done enough." Sahar offered a bow one more before turning to leave, slinging the pouch of fruits over her shoulder she bit into the one she held in her hand, sweet and tender juice flooded her mouth and Sahar relished in the peach.

Goodness how she loved peaches.

They were strangely a rare occurrence in Sindria, the island country thriving in the trade of tropical fruits. During her short travels throughout the world Sahar found that peaches were definitely her favorite fruit, more so than anything she had ever tasted within the palace walls.

Discarding the pit off to the side Sahar strode further into the troubled city, her mind set for one place and one place alone.

The slums.

* * *

To say the country was in bad shape was a complete understatement.

Sahar had seen people struggling within the thriving bazaars but to see how the people truly lived beneath the surface within the slums was a completely different story.

Filth and grime littered the streets, houses were crumbled and rotted, replaced by small cloth huts set up in abundances across the road. Uneven and jagged rocks prodded into Sahar's feet, patches of mud sometimes lied the dirt, and the girl made point to dodge each and every incoming puddles of dirt.

People clad in nothing more than tattered rags and torn silks stained an unruly matt brown passed by, their movements lifeless and dulled.

Sahar's eyes landed on a group of children playing about and her eyes softened at the gesture, it wasn't until something small crashed full force into Sahar that she stumbled back, unable to catch her balance as she fumbled to the ground.

Crimson and silver eyes blinked, awake, her lips drawn back into a silent gasp as she stared forward and was met with a pair of doe-like hazel eyes.

The small child shrieked in response, small hands trembling at her sides as she stared at Sahar with panic and perhaps slightly worry.

"I-I'm so sorry miss!" The girl began, eyeing Sahar's wardrobe and assessing that she must've been a noble or perhaps higher. "I was playing with my friends and I—"

Sahar raised a hand and the girl flinched back, eyes snapping shut as she prepared herself to be struck. Reaching out with delicate fingers Sahar merely ruffled the girl's tattered blonde locks, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a soft smile.

"It's fine, are you alright?" Sahar dusted off her clothes, and grimaced at the small tear that was now stretched up the side of her skirt. Her eyes drifted towards the thought of molten gold eyes and she smiled, thinking back to all the times Sinbad had chided her for not taking better care of her clothes.

He _was_ the one who had picked them out for her after all.

"You're not mad?" The blonde questioned incredulously, and Sahar took note of how she looked to be no older than perhaps ten.

"No, why would I be mad?" Sahar asked, standing to her full height and rubbing out the sore spot that was now throbbing in her behind.

"Because I ran into you…and dirtied your pretty clothes…"

"They've been through a lot worse actually." Sahar patted the girl atop the head once more and she simply balked up at the older woman, lips pulled back into a silent gape.

The girl's eyes immediately brightened and she offered a bow in apology, "You know you're really nice miss!"

"Oh am I?" Sahar mused, smiling fondly down at the small child.

"Mhmm! So thank you for being so kind, most people would've have scolded me…or worse." The girl shivered as if remembering something unpleasant and Sahar frowned.

A low grumble broke through their conversation and Sahar blinked, looking to the girl with a slightly amused expression as she held a hand embarrassedly to her stomach and looked away.

"Are you hungry?" Sahar's hands were already reaching for the pouch around her shoulders, the small girl frantically shook her head, trying to look anywhere but at Sahar, lest she die of embarrassment.

"Here." Holding out the large bundle of fruits Sahar hands the small girl the woven handle.

"What's this?" The girl questioned, examining the bag before pulling back the string and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "This—for me?"

Sahar nodded her head and took a step back, "Yes, for you."

The girl's eyes were wide and she blinked for several moments before tears began to fill her eyes. Hugging the bushel of fruit to her chest she looked to Sahar with a thankful expression, "Now Papa and Mama will have something to eat tonight!"

"Does your family not usually have anything to eat?" Sahar questioned, and for some reason her heart began to hurt.

The little girl shook her head and smile, wiping away at the tears in her eyes. "We do, but they always give me the rations we have first! I've always wanted to give my parents food to share so I really appreciate this miss—"

"Sahar."

"Miss Sahar!" The girl beamed, clutching the bag of peaches tighter to her chest. "I'm going to go and give Mama and Papa their food now! Thank you so much!"

Sahar offered the small girl a wave as she practically skipped about, a bright and bubbly laugh leaking from her lips and Sahar glanced to the abundance of Rukh that was flittering about through the air.

There wasn't much Sahar could do for this country, but that didn't mean she would stop trying to save it.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back to me, it isn't yours!"

Lazily Sahar's eyes fluttered open, moonlight flooded her vision and the girl suppressed a groan as she rolled onto her side, looking about the rooftop she had managed to fall asleep on. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she teetered to her feet before staggering towards the ledge of the roof, looking down and searching for the owner of that voice.

 _It's that same girl from before…_ Sahar's eyes were slightly wide, her head cocked to the side as she glanced down at the scene displayed before her.

The same small child she had met before was lying in a ball on the ground, scrapes and bruises line her body as she glared hatefully up at a group of soldiers that surrounded her.

"Thievery is not tolerated within this country!" A shout shot through the aching silence of night and Sahar nearly winced, eyes narrowing as the guard brought down the end of his spear.

The small girl let out a shriek and curled further in on herself, in her hands was the bag of peaches, clinging onto them desperately as she frantically shook her head.

"I didn't steal anything!" The girl defended, tears streaming down her face. "They were given to me as a gift—"

"As if someone from the slums could afford something like this." Sahar's hands twitched at her sides and she near made move to reach for her staff. The solider leaned forward and nudged the small girl with her foot, knocking her onto her back as she leaned down to snatch the bag of peaches from her hands.

"Give those back! They're for my mama and papa!" Staggering onto her feet the girl narrowed her eyes in contempt at the men before her.

"Oh, did you hear that lads?" The solider mocked, feigning a look of sincerity. "There for her _mama and papa."_

Practically snarling the small girl lunged forward, slamming her hand sharply against the man's cheek he fell back onto his backside, eyes wide with shock and momentary fear as she looked to the small girl now standing above him.

Without wasting any time the girl leaped onto the man's chest, bringing her fists down in a barrage of punches and slaps and the solider was defenseless, too shocked to even counter back.

"Get off him you brat!" Strong hands wrapped around the girl's hair and she was thrown back, body rolling across the dirt before coming to a stop on her side.

The soldier who had been near beaten rose to his feet, face swollen and bruises lined his cheeks as he glared down at the small girl. Raising his spread overhead he brought the blade down and a yelp sounded throughout the area.

A sphere of pale white flickered through the air and both the soldiers and the girl stared with wide eyes, the blade of the spear harmlessly bounced back against Sahar's Borg, the older woman protectively crouching beside the fallen girl.

"I would say it's nice to see you again, but given the circumstances…" Sahar offered the girl a smile before setting her off to the side, rising to her full height she looked to the group of soldiers before her with a blank frown.

"Who the hell are you?" The one who had swung his blade asked, a hand held over his swollen cheek that only appeared to be growing bigger as each moment passed.

"That's not really important." Sahar waved the man off, ignoring the narrowed eyed glare sent her way. "I want to know why you were bullying this girl. As soldiers to this country isn't it your duty to protect the citizens? I never took you lot for a bunch of bullies with too much time on your hands."

A spear was jutted her way and Sahar frowned, her Borg flickering up and deflecting the blow of the blade. The young magician took a step back and she could feel tender arms wrapped around her legs, sparing the girl at her side a soft smile she turned her attention back to the soldiers.

"Why are you defending that thief?" One of them spat, spear held in hand.

"She's not a thief." Sahar defended and she reached for her wand, offering the golden staff a simple flick she the bag of peach's within the man's arms was flung forward, landing safely within Sahar's own grip. "I'm the one who gave her these."

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything, really." Sahar shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, reaching down to hand the girl the small bundle of fruits which she happily took. "So I suggest you leave, unless you want further problems." Sahar held up her staff and cackles of silver lightning danced about, spiraling down her wand and curling up around her arms.

"As if we'd turn our back on a bunch of thieves!" The injured soldier spat, shaking his head and raising his spear. "That's all the people of the slums will be, good for nothings!"

A spear was swung her way and Sahar merely rolled her eyes only to cringe, her Borg flickered before shattering against the blade, a raw pain reared against her cheek and Sahar staggered back.

Pain flamed through her chest and Sahar collapsed to her knees, eyes growing wide at the throbbing dark pair of markings taking the shape of veins that slowly began to spread up her arms.

 _Shit…at this rate I'm going to lose control._

"Sahar! What's wrong, are you okay?" The small girl questioned, shaking Sahar's shoulder in worry and she glanced to the soldiers with wide eyes as they slowly closed in on them.

Crouching over Sahar closed her eyes, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead as she urged her powers to stay hidden. Another blade was drawn her way and Sahar tried to defend herself with her Borg, only to cry out as it shattered beneath the blow once again.

It wasn't until the guards were upon her that she slowly raised her staff, praying that despite her condition that her magic would work.

Before Sahar had time to react sparks flew past her vision and a head of blonde flitted through her eyes, blinking up with wide eyes at the person now standing before her she watched as this stranger skillfully parried the blade and pushed the soldier back.

Another was quick to aid him and Sahar watched as the two strange boys before her skillfully advanced on the soldiers, daggers drawn in hand as they fought back against the pointed edges of the spears.

"Filthy mongrels!" They spat before staggering off, not bothering to take their weapons with them as they scampered away.

Taking a deep, shuddering, breath Sahar glanced to her arms, relieved to see the gruesome markings slowly fading away until nothing was left.

"Are you alright?" A gentle and warm voice asked and Sahar merely raised her eyes, crimson and silver meeting mirthful amber.

"We're fine, right Sahar?" The small girl chirped, worry still in her eyes as she helped Sahar to her feet.

"That was quite the show." The other boy commented, hands crossed across his chest as he looked from Sahar to the small girl at her side.

"You should get back to your parents, wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Breathlessly Sahar turned to the small girl who nodded her head, all too eager to get out and away from that dangerous area.

"I will, thank you!" She bowed her head once more before sprinting off into the darkened streets, her goal set for home as she disappeared into the shadows.

Taking a deep breath Sahar traced a finger across her cheek where a deep cut lied, wincing at the contact she closed her eyes and a gentle ribbon of light streamed out from her staff. Curling around her wound Sahar sighed in relief as the pain resided and the slash slowly vanished, leaving nothing behind aside from a pale scar.

"Magician, right?" The one with dreads questioned, though it sounded more like a statement and Sahar merely nodded her head.

"I am, and your friend over their happens to be a metal vessel user." Sahar jutted her head in the direction of the blonde and he seemed to tense, looking to Sahar with an almost cautious expression.

"How'd you know?" The amber eyed stranger questioned, sounding suspicious and Sahar shrugged her shoulders, still feeling fatigued and breathless from her earlier experience.

"Lucky guess?"

"How did you two manage to land yourself against the palace soldiers?" Dreads asked and Sahar shrugged. "

"Apparently they accused her of thievery at the peaches I gave her." Sahar said truthfully, planting both hands on her hips she turned to look both strangers in the eye and opened her mouth to speak. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alibaba, and this is Kassim. It's a good thing you were around to save her when you did." The one known as Alibaba said, looking truly thankful for the actions she had done.

"I should be thanking you both." Sahar rubbed the back of her neck with a frown, "If it hadn't been for you I don't know what would've happened."

"What's someone like you doing in the slums?" Kassim questioned, gesturing to her outfit. "You're clearly not from around here."

"I'm a traveler you could say." Sahar admitted, though it was true in a way and she smiled. "I was merely passing through when I stumbled upon the slums. What happened here?"

"It's all thanks to the work of the government." Kassim nearly snarled and Sahar blinked up at the taller boy, watching as the Rukh battered against her powerfully, almost to the point of annoyance.

"This king of yours sounds like a terrible man." Sahar took note of the way Alibaba seemed to flinch, and a part of her began to wonder if there was more of a connection then she had initially thought.

"What's your name?" Alibaba strode up to stand beside Kassim, tucking the blade of his dagger back into his sheathe he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sahar, nice to meet you."

"Tell me Sahar, do you have any place to stay?" Sahar tilted her head to the side and regarded Kassim with a blank stare.

"Not really, seeing as how I was sleeping on the roof." She added sarcastically and the corners of Kassim's lips twitched upwards the slightest.

"What are your views on this country?" Kassim asked next and Sahar had a feeling she knew where he was going with this sort of talk.

"I don't agree with how this country's being run, yet at the same time there isn't much I can do about it. Though I don't think resorting to violence is the best way to go either."

Alibaba's eyes seemed to flicker and he glanced at Sahar in mild awe, whilst Kassim regarded Sahar with an air of calmness, clearly noting that she had stated her own beliefs against theirs.

"If you've got nowhere to go why not join us?"

"Kassim, are you sure about this?" Alibaba whispered, nudging his friend in the side and Kassim nodded.

"You seem strong, we could always use someone like you by our side." Kassim replied smoothly, his gaze not once straying from Sahar's.

Tapping a finger to her chin Sahar merely smiled in response before taking a step back, twirling her staff in hand she slowly began to rise into the air, hovering high above the two perched before her.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline that offer." And before either Kassim or Alibaba could speak Sahar was gone, flickering through the sky in an instant and disappearing before their very eyes.

For Sahar's allegiance would only ever belong to one, to the place she could only ever truly call home.

* * *

 **And there we have the end to this little tad-bit. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short but I was planning on making this a sort of introductory beginning before we start heading deeper into the Balbadd arc. Next chapters will be much longer and involve more plot and reveals about Sahar's past and the true nature of her abilities!**

 **On a side note has anyone seen chapter 285 (Spoilers down below!)**

 **I don't think I've ever been more excited over the fact that Ja'far and Sinbad got new outfits! Not to mention how gorgeous Pipirika looked! Though I am a little saddened that the generals are no longer all together like the happy family they were.**

 **As for this** **story I was thinking of maybe adding another romantic interest, because you know, I just adore love triangles. ;D Maybe Kouen or Muu, I'm not entirely sure yet, let me know what you think?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it means alot to me! I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon :)**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	5. Of Reunions and Truths

**I'm so surprised with all the positive support I'm receiving, you guys really are the best! So as a treat I'm putting up the next chapter for Crimson Lotus sooner than I had originally planned. I hope you all enjoy the read :).**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Crimson Lotus**

Chapter Four:

 _Of Reunions and Truths_

* * *

 _"Are you enjoying yourself?"_

 _A breath was drawn and Sahar slowly lifted her head from the book she had been reading, stunning crimson orbs met searing ruby and gentle silver._

 _"I was, until my pig headed older sister decided to come and disturb the atmosphere." Sahar teased, neatly placing her bookmark within the pages and neatly folding the withered book across her lap._

 _"I'm not disturbing anything!" The slightly older girl defended, her eyes narrowing slightly as she regarded her sister with an air of warmth._

 _Both girls bore the same features and it was easy for anyone to tell they were twins, from the shape of their eyes to the color of their hair, everything was down to picturesque detail, as if one were looking into that of a mirror._

 _"Sure you weren't." Sahar added with a roll of her eyes, folding her legs across her chest and a gentle breeze blew through, fluttering the white sashes and silks she wore._

 _"It's such a beautiful day." Her sister chimed, outstretching her arms to relish in the warmth that surged through, crimson eyes fluttering shut as she basked in the sun's warmth._

 _"It is. Though what are you doing here? You and your husband have a habit of sneaking up on me when I least expect it." Sahar teased, her mind fondly thinking back to stunning sapphire eyes._

 _Brushing brightly the older girl merely looked away, sheepishly rubbing at the back of her head with a small smile. "Don't call him that! It's still weird for me to think we're married…"_

 _"It's not like you're the only one married. At least you don't have a kid yet." Sahar's thoughts wandered to that of burning orange and shining emerald._

 _"Well…we were thinking of maybe having one." She admitted, prodding her fingers together and the blush on her face only increased._

 _"What?!" Sahar practically leaped off from her perch on the gazebo, her own eyes growing wide in near disbelief as to what she was hearing. "No way…you and kids…" Before she could stop herself Sahar was busting out into full bouts of laughter, slapping her knee in amusement as she ignored the pointed glare being sent her way._

 _"You're so mean to me…" Her sister deflated, resting her back against one of the many arching pillars she slowly sunk to the ground and rested her forehead on her knees._

 _A cold, delicate hand reached out and gently ruffled her light locks and the older woman raised her head._

 _"I'm happy for you." Sahar answered truthfully, and she truly was. Having a child with the one you loved was perhaps one of the most cherished things any person could do._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes._ "

" _So you don't think I'll make a bad mother?"_

 _Sahar shook her head and helped pull her sister back to her feet. "You'll make an excellent mother."_

 _Tears pricked the corners of her sister's eyes and Sahar was suddenly pulled into a tight hug as her sister wailed. "I have the best little sister in the world!"_

 _As Sahar returned her sisters hug she couldn't help but wish that times like these would never end._

 _But as she would soon come to know fate worked in unexplainable ways, and soon her world would come teetering over the edge into oblivion._

* * *

Sahar watched out over Balbadd, body sprawled atop a crumbling roof of the slums, perched near the outskirts of the dying country.

From across the way she could make out the palace lights, and she suddenly found herself wondering just what sort of king would allow his people to befall such travesty. An almost ominous wind howled through the air and Sahar found herself wincing, heart clenching painfully as she rose onto her knees.

The ever so familiar markings curled up her arms, spreading across her collar and curving across the base of her throat. The deep, violent, pulsing purple veins tinted black throbbed and Sahar curled over, hands clenched tightly into fists against her chest.

 _Not again…_ At her side a nearby bundle of weeds began to wilt, the Rukh around them dissipating and curling around the markings dyed on Sahar's body, almost as if being absorbed.

Perhaps Sinbad had been right about her not having left the country, after all it was Yamraiha's magic that allowed her to be able to walk around normally without the fear of losing control.

 _Breathe, in and out._ Sahar willed herself to calm down, a wave of dizziness slammed into her like a wall and the girl found herself groaning, she could feel the markings curl further and further around herself and she was near to the point of screaming when she made out the faint sound of footsteps against cement.

As if shaken from a trance the markings around Sahar's body dissipated, the veins sinking back into her skin as if they had never been there in the first place.

"Yo Sahar…" Kassim greeted only to pause, his brows furrowing the slightest at the sight of Sahar hunched over, body trembling as a cold sweat covered her forehead. "You alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare is all." Sahar wiped the sweat from her forehead and plopped down onto her back, spreading her legs and arms out widely at her sides as she glanced to the darkening sky.

"On the roof?" Alibaba took a seat beside Sahar and the girl merely shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say, I enjoy high places."

"We've noticed." Kassim slowly crouched down onto his knees and swung his feet over the ledge, sitting to Sahar's right so that the girl now sat in the middle. "Always makes it so damn hard to get to you."

"That's the point." Sahar grinned, crossing her arms behind her head she willed the feeling of uneasiness away, thankful that for once her magic had willed to comply with her and remain hidden away from prying eyes. "What brings you here?"

"There's something we wanted to ask you." The blonde blurted, and he sent Kassim a nod and the slightly older boy merely nodded his head and looked to Sahar, burning determination flickering back in those orbs of deep amber.

"We want your help." Kassim said, and Sahar's eyes flicked from the glowing moon to the boy at her side.

"With what?" Sahar blinked once before an incredulous expression crossed over her face, they wanted _her_ help?

Of all people.

"There's a group of houses we're planning on targeting for the next raid." Kassim explained carefully, his eyes not once leaving Sahar and the girl sighed, allowing her eyes to trail back up to the sky to follow the clouds.

"And?"

"Come with us Sahar." Alibaba's expression was determined just like Kassim's and Sahar found herself not wanting to refuse their offer. "You're obviously strong, that's something we desperately need if we want to change the country."

"No, I'm not really strong." Sahar shrugged, and it was the truth. Her magic was average at best, she was what Yamraiha liked to call a jack of all trades. Able of using different skillsets of magic, but was a master of none.

She always had _that_ magic but there was no way she would willingly use such a power, especially considering how she couldn't even control it.

 _"It's a gift."_

A voice whispered and Sahar shook it off, waving a hand through the air which in return earned her a strange look from the blonde at her side.

"What say you, Sahar?" Kassim rose to his feet and suddenly a hand was jutted out before her, and she wondered just how many times this had happened before. "Are you coming?"

 _Will you stay by my side?_

Sahar blinked up at the hand, crimson and silver practically glowing beneath the glow of the moon, long lashes reflecting in her doe-like orbs.

"Will you help us change this country?" She hadn't noticed when but Alibaba was now standing beside Kassim, hands planted proudly on his hips as he offered Sahar a beaming smile, something so radiating that it reminded her of another.

"You guys sure are persistent." Sahar sighed, and she extended her hand, eyes widening as she was firmly pulled upwards onto her own two feet.

"I'm guessing that you've accepted our offer." Kassim said as a matter of fact, and Sahar merely rolled her eyes as she trailed behind them.

A smile touched Sahar's lips and she touched the pendant around her chest, "Looks like you've guessed correctly."

* * *

Sahar was never the type to get openly angry with others, she liked to keep her cool and if anything remained a blank slate most of the time.

She enjoyed keeping her emotions in check and would only bother showing them when the moment actually counted.

So when Sahar went out to scour the roofs in search of guards during the raid, the last thing she expected to see was a shivering Sinbad sheltering himself behind Masrur on the ground below.

Sahar felt positively livid.

Eye twitching the girl crouched over the peak of the roof, practically burning holes into Sinbad's back with her glare.

 _He's like a bad cold that keeps coming back stronger._ Sighing Sahar flinched when Masrur paused, head looking about the area and she hurriedly ducked, a little too fast.

Her forehead slammed against the tiles of the roof and Sahar lost her balance, dangerously she teetered on her heels, arms swinging wildly out at her sides as she attempted to reach for anything.

In the haste to regain her balance her foot kicked out a loose shingle, if it was possible Sahar's already pale face grew as white as a sheet, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull as she silently cursed to the high heavens as the shingle shattered against the ground.

Intense crimson eyes and dangerous molten gold flicked her direction in an instant, swinging her feet over the edge Sahar laid her body as flat as possible against the roof, silently praying they kept their distance.

The last thing she needed was to be found out, especially since she was now aiding a band of thieves, thieves who were probably not only causing trouble for Balbadd but for Sindria as well.

"Did you hear something?" Sinbad asked, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Masrur paused and sniffed at the air, the scent of freshly fallen rain and lush earth flooded his senses and he turned away. "No, it's nothing."

The footsteps grew further and further away, once she was certain they had all but disappeared she poked her head out over the curve in the roof.

"Who are we hiding from?" A voice whispered from her side.

"No one in particular."

"…"

"…"

"S-Sinbad?!" Sahar's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets and she looked from the impassive Masrur to the happily waving Sinbad, his golden eyes glinting dangerously beneath the glow of the moon.

"Hey!" Sinbad grinned, looking rather pleased by her reaction and Sahar balked up at the older man, wiping her eyes to make sure that she wasn't in some sort of dream, or nightmare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sahar ran her hands through dark inky locks, near tearing her hair out in exasperation as she frantically looked back and forth from Masrur to Sinbad.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not important." Sinbad shook his head, looking wryly at Sahar who felt unnerved at the look he was giving her. "The true question is what are _you_ doing here?"

Sahar froze, looking to the floor with uncertainty as she searched for the right words to say. Shrugging her shoulders helplessly she offered Sinbad a small smile, the corners of her lips twitching upwards just the slightest. "Traveling?"

"I'm sure you are." Sinbad huffed, crossing his arms over a toned chest. "So busy traveling that you forgot to check in these past few months."

"Hey, I kept in contact with Yamraiha." Sahar defended, holding her hands upwards as she took another step backward only to have Sinbad take one forward.

"That's with Yamraiha! You never bothered to keep in touch with me." Sinbad said sullenly, and it reminded Sahar of a child who had just been snatched of their favorite toy. "What about you Masrur?"

Crimson eyes flicked his way and Masrur's shoulders rose into what could be considered a shrug, the corner of his lips tugging down as he opened his mouth to speak. "We talked, a few times."

"See! This is exactly what I mean." Sinbad wailed, looking to Sahar in near exasperation. "Why am I the only one who gets left out?"

"Oh quit whining." Sahar sighed and reached over to lightly chop the man on the forehead, "I was going to get in touch with you eventually."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Sinbad muttered beneath his breath before shaking his head. "We're getting off track here, why are you here Sahar?"

"You already asked me that, and I said I was traveling." Sahar frowned, resting her arms on her waist.

"No, I mean why are you specifically here." Sinbad clarified, "Of all the places you managed to be here at one of the houses we're guarding." As if the gears were turning in his head Sinbad's eyes widened and he looked to Sahar in disbelief, jutting a finger towards where she stand he gaped.

"Don't tell me you're involved with the Fog Troupe."

"Not technically."

"I can't believe this…" Sinbad staggered and it looked as though he would fall over, "I leave you alone for a few months and you've already gone out and joined a band of thieves."

Sahar raised a finger to speak when suddenly a wall of flames reared into the air, licking at the sky with its touch. Shrieks and shouts could be heard in the distance and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, reaching for her necklace Sahar was about to run off when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sinbad asked darkly, the smile on his face only added to make him look that much creepier.

"To help?"

"I don't think so." Sinbad's grip curled tighter around her wrist and before she could react Sahar found herself hauled over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Where are you taking me?!" Sahar pounded on Sinbad's chest and the king merely laughed, smiling brightly at the sky as Masrur silently trailed behind.

"Just to have a little chat, after all we have a lot to discuss."

Sahar gulped and she resigned herself to go limp, eyes fluttering shut as she prepared herself for the headache that was sure to be headed her way.

* * *

"Explain, _everything."_ Sinbad crossed his legs together and leaned back, glancing to Sahar with a faint quirk to his lips.

"I was just traveling, Sin." Sahar sighed and she glanced to Ja'far at her side, the former assassin eyeing her suspiciously, almost as if she was going to disappear before his very eyes.

"Traveling with a band of thieves, am I wrong?"

"They asked me to help. I was merely offering my aid, that's all." Sahar defended, slender fingers running through dark inky locks. "Besides, I never joined anyone."

"Technically it can be referred to as joining them by offering your aid." Sinbad clarified and Sahar frowned, tilting her head to the side and offering Sinbad a blank stare. "You're offering to help them causes not only trouble for this country, but for Sindria as well."

"I'm not a baby, I can make my own decisions." Sahar replied, and Sinbad frowned, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Seeing as you clearly cannot make the right decisions I don't see you being that much different from a child." Sinbad said as a matter of fact causing Sahar to send him another weak glare.

Ja'far pinched the bridge of his nose and he looked to the girl seated beside him in exasperation. "Honestly, Sahar you should know better than this. For once I'll have to agree with Sin."

"Shocker." Sahar muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Collecting himself Sinbad adjusted his robes and leaned forward in the chair, purple locks brushed against her face and Sahar's eyes widened slightly as Sinbad allowed his forehead to rest against her own. "Despite all the bad decisions you've made, I'm overjoyed to see you safe and sound."

Sahar huffed and pulled away, rubbing her forehead as if there were germs on it she offered Sinbad a look of distaste. "Now that I've answered your questions I have one for you all." Crimson and silver eyes flicked from the Fanalis standing impassively beside the door to a frowning Ja'far and grinning Sinbad.

"Ask away." Sinbad answered, waving his hand dismissively through the air, the smile not once leaving his face and molten gold orbs shined brightly.

"Why are you here?" Sahar idly poked at her nose and Sinbad near fell from his chair, looking to Sahar in disbelief.

"Of all the things you can possibly ask it has to be _that?_ " Sinbad ran his fingers through his bangs exasperatedly and Sahar merely shrugged her shoulders, Ja'far shaking his head looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

"If you must know we're here to investigate why Balbadd stop trading with Sindria." Ja'far spoke over a pouting Sinbad and Sahar nodded her head in interest, head tilting to the side as she eyed the former assassin.

"Why did they shut down trade?"

"We believe it has something to do with this Fog Troupe."

"Well I mean they are fighting for the greater good of the people." Sahar shrugged her shoulders, her fingers idly fiddling with a stray strand of hair.

"Fighting for the greater good and stirring up chaos are two completely different things." Sinbad rubbed his forehead and leaned back, and that's when Sahar finally noticed that there was something different about him, well more like he was lacking a few personal items.

"Where are your vessels?" Sahar found that he looked strangely normal without all that glittering jewelry he was nearly almost never without.

"You see that's actually quite the funny story—"

"So funny that I forgot to laugh." Ja'far scowled at his king and Sinbad flinched. "He was robbed."

Sahar's expression grew blank and the girl blinked several times, the corners of her mouth twitched up the slightest and everyone within the room was convinced that Sahar was about to burst out laughing.

However the smile quickly faded and instead of bubbling laughter the girl merely offered Sinbad a shake of her head. "Are you an idiot?"

"How can you be so mean? Didn't I teach you to respect your king?!" Sinbad glowered and Sahar shook her head even more, Sinbad did a lot of utterly ridiculous things but this one probably took the cake.

"I honestly have nothing to say right now…" Sahar was at a loss for words, and then it happened her shoulders began to shake and her head fell back, bouts of laughter bubbling from her lips like a fountain. "Ha-ha! Way to go old man!"

Sinbad's brow twitched and his fingers moved at his sides, and the man looked as though he was about to leap over the couch and strangle the girl right there and then.

"I'm not old." Sinbad ignored the jab he felt at his ego and he looked to Ja'far for help, the white haired assassin merely averting his eyes as he to hid a snicker behind the edges of his sleeves, even Masrur looked faintly amused, his expression the same save for the barely noticeable twitch of his lips.

Recovering from her laughing fit Sahar wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, "Do you know where they are?" She questioned in-between small chuckles and Sinbad sighed holding a hand up and running his hands across his now bare wrist.

"I can sense that they're somewhere in the country, but I'm afraid I can't really tell where." Sinbad clenched his fist and Sahar sighed.

"So basically you're useless right now, right?"

A challenging glint sparked in golden orbs and Sinbad spared Sahar a cheeky grin, "Would you like to try me?"

Sahar held her hands upwards and merely shook her head with a frown, "I'll pass on that offer, thank you though."

"Seeing as your back I take it you're going to help us against Fog Troupe?" Ja'far's hand rested atop Sahar's bare shoulder and the girl blinked, lips curling into a small frown as she huffed out a sigh.

"I suppose there's no harm." She shrugged her shoulders and Sinbad seemed to sag in relief, thankful that for once in his life there would be no argument held with this entrancing young woman.

"I would hope not, you are Sindrian after all." Sinbad looked rather proud by the mere fact and Sahar poked her tongue out at the king.

"Yeah, yeah, don't sound too happy now." Sahar's tone was cold but she couldn't deny the warmth she felt pool in her chest at the mere utter of the word, it practically rolled of Sinbad's lips and the girl couldn't help but feel thankful that had found such a place to call home.

It had been such a long time after all.

"Now that we have that settled," Sinbad paused and looked to Sahar expectantly. "Mind telling me what your little friends have in store for the night?"

Sahar rolled her eyes and held a hand to her heart, "I don't believe in tattling on others. If you want to know so badly go ask them yourself."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sinbad said with barely a hint of emotion in his voice and he crossed his arms across his chest, offering Sahar a look of disapproval.

"Sahar, the situation is slowly spiraling out of control." Ja'far's tone was cautious, like how one would speak to a cornered wild animal on its last legs. "We need your help, the country doesn't need to suffer anymore."

Sahar's expression wavered and she finally leaned back against the sofa, resigning herself for the second time that evening. "I don't know much aside from the raid they planned tonight, that's all I know."

"It seems you were telling the truth about not being as close to them as we thought." Sinbad rubbed his chin deep in thought, and Sahar clicked her tongue.

"I told you that in the first place!"

"Speaking of which, Sahar, have you had any _incidents_ during your time away from Sindria?" Sahar flinched as if stricken and Sinbad's expression instantly morphed into that of concern, the corners of his lips tugging down into a displeased smile.

"Twice." Sahar whispered and Sinbad's eyes closed as if processing her words and he took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm as he straightened his posture.

"Any casualties?" He asked the question as though he were afraid as to what her answer would be and Sahar shook her head, eyes narrowing slightly as she cupped her fingers together on her lap.

"I didn't lose control Sin."

"But you _almost_ did."

"Are the intervals getting shorter?" Ja'far questioned and Sahar shrugged her shoulders, even she herself couldn't really tell.

"I think so, but I'm getting better at keeping it contained." Sahar traced her fingers across her arms, weaving them across the pale skin in intricate patterns.

"I knew it was too soon for you to go off on your own." Sinbad's tone was as smooth as silk, striking into her very core and Sahar could feel her heart clench painfully in her chest. "Once this matter settles you'll be returning back to Sindria."

"Sin, I can handle this by myself." Sahar near pleaded, shaking her head with a deep frown.

"Clearly you cannot not handle this without Yamraiha's magic to aid you." Sinbad's voice was firm and it left little room for Sahar to argue.

"Sahar, you remember what happened in Reim." Ja'far spoke quietly and Sahar's hands clenched tightly into fists and she shivered at the horrendous nightmare that had unfolded that day.

So many innocents, all stripped of life at her hand. All because she was careless and ended up in the clutches of _that_ organization.

"Not a day goes by that I don't forget, but it's fine now! I'm older, wiser, stronger, I'm no longer a child that needs to be kept locked up in a cage." Sahar defended, putting her case on full display and Sinbad sighed, suddenly look more tired for wear as he ran his hands across his face.

"We'll discuss this later, for now we—" Sinbad paused and before Sahar had a chance to question him he held up a finger to hush her. "How strange…I thought I heard something."

As if a spark had been ignited the world around trembled as a loud explosion shattered through the air, shaking the ground beneath them. Sahar's eyes grew wide and she was on her feet in an instant, bolting from the room and stopped just outside beside the hall.

Smoke billowed in through cracks in the wall and Sahar held up a hand to shield her eyes from the flying debris. Sinbad and his two generals were at her side in an instant, their faces drawn into hard lines as they looked to the flittering silhouettes reflecting back through the smoke.

Worn out faces filled with malice and hate came into vision, tattered clothes and swords drawn at their sides. A face Sahar knew all too well strode forward and the man raised his strange weapon to the sky. "Leave no survivors!"

Sahar's eyes grew wide at the sight of Hassan leading a group of members deep within into the hotel, shouts and jeers sounded throughout the halls and Sahar took a deep breath.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sinbad muttered, reaching for his temporary sword as Sahar reached for her staff.

What a surprise indeed.

* * *

 **I am just on a writing roll aren't I, hehe. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with the interaction between Sahar and Sinbad, aren't the two of them just the cutest?**

 **Speaking of Sinbad has anyone seen the spoilers from chapter 286 from Etude? (Spoilers down below, be warned!)**

 **I was literally so excited when I read over the scans, as usual Sinbad is looking stunning, haha! The interaction between Alibaba and him were really interesting to me and I literally cannot wait until next week. The news about Sinbad actually being connected to David actually stunned me a bit, even though I knew it was coming I still had a hard time coming to terms with it.**

 **I feel like Alibaba has matured so much as of currently, which is a fantastic thing seeing as he probably learned his lesson from his fight with Hakuryuu. And the last few panels of the scan with Arbakuei were just the icing on top of the cake.**

 **As Crimson Lotus goes on there will be more reveals and I hope to center it primarily around Alma-Torran, or perhaps I've already snuck some tidbits in from that arc, who knows.**

 **Don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me as I would love to have conversations with you guys on Magi and what not :D.**

 **Thank you once again for all the support and love, it really means alot to me!**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	6. Of Darkness and Light (Preview)

**My goodness, its been a while since I've last updated. I deeply apologize for my absence, life just has a habit of sneaking up on you without any warning. D: This little tidbit I've decided to post isn't the full chapter but rather a preview of what's to come I guess you could say, I'll explain more about the status of Crimson Lotus and what I plan on doing with the story under the cut.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of this chapter.**

 **I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Crimson Lotus**

Chapter Five:

 _Of Darkness and Light_

* * *

 _"_ _It's been such a while since we've last seen each other." Sahar cooed, playfully running her fingers through her companions golden blonde locks._

 _"_ _It has." He merely answered in response, gentle lilac orbs trained on her form and Sahar glided across the floor, moving to sit beside him on his perch beside one of the many gardens trees._

 _"_ _How have you been?" She asked with faint curiosity and the blonde merely shrugged his broad shoulders, head tilting back to rest it against the uneven grooves of the tree._

 _"_ _Who knows?" Her companion shut his eyes and sighed, exhaling deeply as he crossed his arms across his bare torso._

 _"_ _Are you…alright with how—"_

 _"Please, don't bring it up." He muttered, narrowing his eyes almost painfully and Sahar bit her tongue, looking uncertain for a moment before leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder._

 _"_ _It's alright."_

 _"Is it really?" The man questioned, looking to Sahar with narrowed eyes filled with contempt and anger._

 _"_ _It will be, you're not alone." Sahar reached out and she gingerly clasped the man's hands within her own, their fingers interlacing together._

 _"_ _Are you sure about that?" His fingers tightened around Sahar's and the young woman offered him a mere smile in return._

 _"_ _Of course, because you'll always have me."_

* * *

It was a dream Sahar had all but experienced too often, she found herself bolting awake in bed, eyes wide with panic and breathing ragged as she hunched over and tiredly ran her fingers through dark inky locks.

Shuffling came from the spot beside her and Sahar sighed, reaching out she gently ran her fingers through light purple tresses, a soft smile breaking out over her face as the king before her opened his mouth for an exceptionally loud snore.

An entire night had passed since the events had occurred with Fog Troupe, and Sahar's mind was still racing, she couldn't believe that Sinbad had actually offered to join a band of thieves that he had intentionally been trying to thwart in the first place.

As usual this man was just full of surprises.

"Another nightmare?" A voice drawled from her side, their voice thick with sleep.

"Not a nightmare per-say, just a memory." Sahar rubbed her eyes, wincing slightly from the way her bones seemed to creak and groan in protest from the movement.

"Willing to share? I feel like there's so much about you that I still don't know." Sinbad rested his chin atop his palm, golden eyes glinting mischievously her way and Sahar merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not important—" Sahar's eyes grew wide as she was suddenly pulled down against the sheets, and in an instant she found herself pinned beneath Sinbad. "What are you—"

"Just stay like this, indulge me a bit, yes?" Sinbad rested his head against Sahar's chest and he closed his eyes, listening to the gentle flutter of the heartbeat in her chest.

He feared it would not last forever.

Sahar rolled her eyes and reluctantly she reached out to wrap her arms around his shoulders, once again thankful that he was fully clothed.

"Is listening to my heart really that interesting?" Sahar's voice rumbled through Sinbad and the king merely cracked open an eye to glance upwards at the young woman beneath him.

"To me it is." Sinbad answered simply, closing his eyes again as he sighed.

"You know, you're really needy first thing in the morning." Sahar laughed weakly when Sinbad's arms tightened around her waist.

"Just for you." Sinbad smiled warmly and he moved to rest his forehead against Sahar's, crimson and silver clashing against gold, and Sahar could feel his breath against her lips. "Say Sahar, what would you do if I kissed you?"

Sinbad slowly began to lean forward and Sahar's eyes grew wide, something akin to panic flashed through her chest yet she found herself frozen, unable to move or defend herself as he closed the distance between them.

"Sin I will end you if you so much as move another inch."

Sinbad blinked and he pulled back, laughing soundly he shook his head, "It was a joke! A joke!" He defended as Sahar reached up and began to roughly pull at his cheeks.

"You aggravate me old man!"

"I'm not even that old!"

As the two argued they failed to hear the knock on the door and Ja'far fluently entered the room, pausing only to see Sahar sitting on top of Sinbad, their clothes in disarray as they wrestled back and forth across the bed.

Steely gray eyes twitched and Ja'far opted to clear his throat rather loudly, both pairs of eyes in the room snapped to the former assassin and for the first time in a long while Sahar's cheeks were shaded into that of a lovely vermillion.

"This…isn't what it looks like." Sahar now realizing the situation she was in glanced to a grinning Sinbad beneath her, to the way her nightgown barely stayed on her shoulders, slipping down further and further with each passing second.

"It is _exactly_ what it looks like." Sinbad uttered from beneath only to receive a sharp blow to the face with a pillow. "Once again, a joke!"

Ja'far suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and simply stared blankly at the two as Sahar slipped off to the side, reaching over for her regular clothes in the corner of the room.

"Should I come back another time?" He questioned and Sinbad's eyes flickered with excitement, his gaze traveling towards Sahar who was now shuffling towards the corner of the room to collect the rest of her belongings.

"You know that actually doesn't sound like a bad—"

 _"Sin."_ Sahar hissed and Sinbad flinched.

"On second thought you're welcomed to stay, Ja'far." Sinbad stretched out his limbs and plopped back down onto the bed, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to sink further into the sheets.

"There's something I need to discuss with you actually, if you're done." Ja'far raised a sleeve to cover the lower half of his face and Sahar took that as her cue to leave.

"Well, you ladies have a nice chat. I'm going to get cleaned up." Hugging her clothes to her chest Sahar headed for the door, and with a final glance into the room she gently shut it behind her and went on her merry way.

* * *

 **Hooray for that little preview! Lately I've had more time off to finally just sit down and write, so far that's all I've managed with the chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Life has just caught up with me, not to mention how I've been so preoccupied with playing the new Fire Emblem that came out. ;)**

 **After having put a lot of thought into whether I wanted to abandon the story or keep writing I have decided I will stick with it!**

 **Since it's spring break over here I plan on writing the rest of the chapter out and hopefully posting it some time next week. As for future updates I'm aiming to make them happen once a month, I promise I won't be gone for this long again! Well, I'm rambling on...anyways, I'm sorry for the mini chapter and I hope you will still enjoy it even if it's short!**

 **I send out love to all my wonderful readers! It really means the world to me that so many of you are still sticking to the story.**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn.**


	7. News (Not a chapter update)

**Hello everyone Blood-Roses-Thorn here! :)**

 **How is everyone doing? I hope you're all well.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with my story despite my long hiatus! D:**

 **Unfortunately this will not be a chapter update, so I deeply apologize to everyone!**

 **As of late I haven't had a lot of time to just sit down and write, life's just caught up with me and I've done quite a bit of traveling over the last few months. Every time I did have free time whenever I tried to write portions of the story I just couldn't find any inspiration anymore. For a while I thought I had outgrown Magi, and that was why I was having such a hard time getting ideas down.**

 **I've also read over my story, and I just feel like my writing isn't as good as it could be. Not to mention the chapters are shorter then I would've liked, and Sahar's personality and abilities as well as her past weren't portrayed like I had intended. .**

 **As my readers I want you all to have the best experience when reading the stories I write, you guys deserve the best which is why I have come to some decisions on the status of Crimson Lotus!**

 **It means the world to me that so many of you have stuck with this story, every time I receive a notification or review from your guys it instantly brings joy to my day. Which is why instead of discontinuing Crimson Lotus, I have instead decided to rewrite it.**

 **I had believed I was done with Magi but that's not the case, I've been having so much inspiration as of late and the ideas I have are just on a roll! ^-^**

 **As of currently I already have a new writing in the works, it's titled Secret Tears, in a way its similar to this story though there will be some elements that I've changed. I**

 **I've got quite a few pages down already, and should have it updated within the next few days! :D**

 **Though it's not finished I want to let you all read just a little tidbit of what I have so far.**

 **I would love to hear what you all think about it!**

 **Secret Tears**

 **Summary:** "Do you still believe you can save them? Despite it all, can you win?" "Of course, I won't let them fall."She was an anomaly, one who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She'd been given another chance to free the world from the darkness, and she would stop at nothing to bring about the light it so rightfully deserved.

* * *

Fleeting glances, lingering embraces, wandering hands. A warmth of a love she could never hope to return, the welcoming embrace of a place called home, and the trust of one called friend.

Calloused fingers from years of adventures and battles brushed against the girl's face, her eyes fluttered open and she felt something wet trickle down the curve of her cheeks.

Molten gold eyes met her gaze, warm and aglow with a vibrant passion that hadn't changed even after all these years. Strands of violet dipped across broad shoulders, flowing down and entwining with her own locks of white.

There was the smallest of curves to his lips, something akin to hope and undeniable relief flooding within those endless golden pools, yet there was an underlying emotion that flickered through his eyes.

Agony? No, perhaps it was the look of someone who had fallen into a spiral of despair. The girl stared up at the man above her, rosy lips trembling and she struggled to maintain her composure.

 _Why do you look so sad?_

"You're crying." Deep, warm, and ever so familiar his voice filled the silence, gentle thumbs brushing the tears from her eyes.

Had she been crying in her sleep again? As of late she could hardly remember any of her dreams, blurred faces of those she could never recognize and mumbled voices were all they seemed to consist of.

"Sin…" Her voice cracked portraying a whirlwind of emotions, tentatively she reached out with a hand only to pause, her fingers curling back with uncertainty.

 _"I refuse to be a part of this family any longer!"_

The memory was still fresh within her mind, after all they were the very words she had uttered the day she had chosen to walk out on her home, on Sindria, on _Sinbad._ She didn't deserve to be here, nor did she deserve the warmth and comfort of a man she had all but cast aside.

"I know what you're thinking." Sinbad's hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her face backwards so that she was looking up into his face. "You've done nothing wrong, you'll always be welcome here. This is your home."

* * *

 **Well there's that, I hope you all enjoyed and again I am deeply sorry for choosing to change Crimson Lotus. D:**

 **Please let me know what you think, as well as any other opinions or things you want to ask me.**

 **With love, Blood-Roses-Thorn**


End file.
